Big Time Temptation
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: *TEMP HIATUS* 4 hot boys are accepted to a pretigious all girls school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen the any of the guys are they will be expelled. But who can resist their good looks and amazing smile? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. CLOSED!

Ok, I have this new story idea I want to try that requires OCs. Since everytime I submitted an application, I never got picked so this time, I thought I make up my own story and also give a chance to you guys to somehow be a part of my story. Alright, here's the story. I have to warn you, It might not be like an original Big Time Rush story but it still has the Big Time Rush comedy concept with a little drama. Is that ok?

**Big Time Temptation**

**Story: **_If you are born to be talented, there is one school that can help you reach your true potential. Located in an island just off Los Angeles, there is a school called Girlantis Academy for Girls. It is a very prestigious school for the amazingly gifted girls in United States. All the students were handpicked but founder and headmistress DiDi Marvel, one of the richest and powerful women in the world. She is letting her son, James Diamond and his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell attend Girlantis Academy as the only boys in school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen or have any contact with any of the boys except during classes or with an authorized supervision or they will be expelled. But what girl can resist 4 hot guys in an all girl school?_

Here is how you guys come in. You guys can fill in an application for **Kendall, Carlos and Logan** anyway you want. (I already have one for James) Here's the application:

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Major (Dancing, Literature, Cooking, Drama, Entrepreneur, Fashion Designer) _P.S. You can choose more than 1 but less than 4 or even none of the above:_

Dreams:

Fears:

How did she get accepted to Girlantis Academy:

BTR boy: (Kendall, Carlos or Logan) _P.S it doesn't have to be a permanent 1. I might change the couples as the story progresses._

Family:

History:

Other:

* * *

**Here is my application:**

Name: Charlotte (Charlie) Hamilton

Birthday: 16 November

Background: She is half-french from her mother's side

Appearance: Long and wavy dark brown hair, big dark blue coloured eyes, tall yet petite body and naturally tanned.

Style: Very fashion foward, city girl meets prep girl style

Personality: She likes to be the centre of attention and be the best in everything. Despite her always-need-to-win attitude, she is really caring towards her friends.

Likes: Being #1, winning, cupcakes, cats, her lucky bracelet

Dislikes: Losing, being called Charlie Brown-nose, singing, insects, anyone who challenges her

Major (Dance, Literature, Cooking, Drama, Entrepeneur, Fashion Designer) _P.S. You can choose more than 1 but less than 4 or even none of the above: _Dancing and Drama

Dreams: To be famous

Fears: Letting people down

How did she get accepted to Girlantis Academy: She impressed DiDi Marvel with audition tapes and also invited DiDi to see her perform at her school musical playing Sandy from _Grease_

BTR boy: James

Family: Her parents were never married. Her mother was a famous broadway star. Her mother passed away when she was just a baby due to a car accident. She was raised by her father in Los Angeles ever since. Her father, Jeff Hamilton (47) is a top businessman.

History: Since Charlie's mother passed away when she was still a baby, she has no memory of her at all. After being told that her mother was somehow famous, Charlie sets a goal to be just like her mother to become a star. Her father was quite hesitant when Charlie asked for permission to go to Girlania Academy but eventually gave in but still calls Charlie to check in on her every Friday at exactly 8.30pm.

Other: She is a very organised person and is not interested in a relationship because she wants to focus on her dreams.

* * *

**P.S. I will only need 3 more main characters but for those I didn't pick, I will still use their names in my story as minor characters.**

**P.P.S This is just a working title. If you have a better title, please do come foward with it.**

_**HAVE FUN WITH IT! :)**_


	2. WINNERS!

**I want to thank those who have submitted their applications. It means the world to me that you guys are interested in my story. There is some problems though. Most of the applications have almost the same personality and stuff and it's really hard to pick. So what I did was, I picked out those that stood out and I kinda changed some of their description but not too much. I swear.**

**One thing I forgot to mention is that Girlantis Academy is a boarding school and the story is going to start with the girls just starting to attend.**

**Here is a refresh on what the story is about:**

**Story: **_If you are born to be talented and succeessful, there is one school that can help you reach your true potential. Located in an island just off Los Angeles, there is a school called Girlantis Academy for Girls. It is a very prestigious school for the amazingly gifted girls in United States. 100 girls were handpicked but founder and headmistress DiDi Marvel, one of the richest and powerful women in the world. She is letting her son, James Diamond and his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell attend Girlantis Academy as the only boys in school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen or have any contact with any of the boys except during classes or with an authorized supervision or they will be expelled. But that doesn't mean anyone gives a damn to the rules._

**So here are the winners. I will not put who they are going to be linked with because I think it's better to be a surprise:**

Main Cast:

**Charlotte B. Hamilton aka Charlie **(The Overachiever) [**my character**]

_- Major: Entrepreneur, Drama and Literature  
_

_- About Charlie: Charlie is the type of person who likes to be the best in everything she's in and now that she is given the oppurtunity to attend the most prestigious school in the country, she is willing to show what she got. Being the best takes full focus and concentration but can she do it with a roommates that drives her nuts and Didi's off limits son starts to take interest in her. What's a girl to do to win?  
_

_- Appearance: __Long and wavy dark brown hair, big dark blue coloured eyes, tall yet petite body and naturally tanned_.

**Melanie M. Anderson **(The Last Minute Applicant) [**AbbyMasra**i]

_- Major: Fashion Designer and Entrepreneur_

_- About Melanie: Ever since hearing about Girlantis Academy, Melanie always wanted to attend. There's only one thing standing in her way, family relation. Melanie was told she couldn't be accepted to the school because she was DiDi's niece. After some discussion, DiDi decided to accept Melanie but with a condition. Tattletale on whoever she knows that comes close to Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. Starting with one of her roommates.  
_

_- Appearance: Light brown hair that goes to her waist, hazel eyes  
_

**October A. McDillard **(The Outcast) [**ChasingStars143**]

_- Major: Dancing and Photography_

_- About October: October has been homeschooled since she was little. That means she doesn't know how to socialize or make friends. Now being given the oppurtunity to attend Girlantis Academy and being one of the 100 applicants chosen, she is willing to break out of her shell and finally be a somebody. Her mission, dump her shy persona and be someone she is not. Can she do that and stay out trouble? How can she when she has a crush on one of the four hot boys starting in Girlantis?_

_- Appearance: Pale Blonde Hair, Sparkling Blue Eyes_

**Kathryn V. Hotz **(The Slacker and The Flirt) [**crazedreader96akajetli**]

_- Major: Dancing and Literature_

_- About Kathryn: Kathryn is the girl that every girl finds intimidating. She's has a hot dancer body and she has the 'I don't care because I'm hot' attitude and that she is a big show off. It wasn't her idea to attend Girlantis Academy but her father thinks it's a good place where she could place her talent. But don't have her fool you, she's a really nice person once you get to know her but she likes to annoy uptight people like Charlie and she hate rules. She also has one mission on her mind: Snag one of the off-limits boys. Which one will she choose?_

_- Appearance: Long dirty blonde hair, big chocolate brown eyes, pale-average skin tone_

**There will be minor cast. I have decided not to mention their names here because it will change.**

**Ok, so, please stay tune to the first chapter. I will write it as soon as possible. :)**

**Please tell me what you think of this story so far.**


	3. Roomies

The early morning breeze blew Charlie's hair tenderly as she stepped foot on the ground of the island called Girlantis, owned by power mogul DiDi Marvel. Today is going to be a big day for the students who are attending Girlantis Academy. Thousands of girls apply to be a part of it and only 150 girls are selected.

Charlie could not believe she have been chosen. Actually, she can. Why wouldn't she get accepted? She has an impressive application. In her application, she took down all of her accomplishments. Straight A student, always top of her classes, she scored 6 lead roles in her school plays and she even had some roles in broadway. She played a minor character but DiDi Marvel was impressed by this young talent. To show DiDi Marvel how good she is, she even wrote an essay on the importance of marine life and how it affects people. Charlie only wrote that essay just to please DiDi because she did some research the DiDi loves marine animals.

Charlie took a great look at Girlantis. It is the most high tech place she has ever seen in her life. It's like she somehow transported herself to the future. She have seen many technologies back in New York but nothing like what Girlantis had. Charlie then followed some of the students to a building. Most of the girls she sees are very snobby judging by the way they look. Most of them took out their compacts trying to look for flaws from their appearance.

"Charlotte Hamilton," a robot voice said.

Charlie turned her neck trying to find where the voice it was coming from.

"Charlotte Hamilton, kindly proceed into the monorail," it said again.

Charlie craned her neck and finally saw a small monorail right in front her. She quickly walked into the monorail and took a seat. There was a pink goodie bag there too. Suddenly, a seatbelt came out from her seat and strap her in safely as the monorail started moving.

"Do not be alarmed," someone said.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly, a hologram of DiDi Marvel appeared at a screen right in front of her. "Greetings, Charlotte Hamilton. As you know I am DiDi Marvel."

"It's an honor to meet you Ms Marvel," Charlie said as she stuck out her hand. Then she remembered that DiDi is not actually there.

Hologram DiDi smiled amusingly, "Please, call me DiDi. Welcome to Girlantis Academy. Home of the future female successors. Here in Girlantis Academy, we encourage our students to reach their potential in a good environment possible with no such distractions. You have been chosen among thousands of applicants to attend my prestigious school. Here, you will learn how it really is to be working in the real world. You will be trained by professionals and everything will be provided. Please take a look at the school manual inside the bag by your seat."

Charlie obeyed and have a look inside. After searching for the school manual, she opened the book right away, ignoring all the other cool things inside the bag.

"I will give you some of the guidelines. Here in Girlantis, although we encourage students to shine on their own, they will be required to be in uniforms. But don't be alarmed we have designed each student individual uniform choices so that no student will ever be caught wearing the same thing. All of these clothes are already placed inside your closet ready to be used," Hologram DiDi said.

Charlie was estatic when the screen showed her all of the clothes she would wear. All of the outfits had the same colour scheme, purple, white and yellow. Hologram DiDi continued telling Charlie all the guidelines and asked her to take out something from the bag. It was an iPad.

"Here in Girlantis, we call it the iGirl. It has been modified to fit Girlantis needs. You can do anything with it. Contact your fellow school mates, find out a school mate's background information, find where you class is. Anything. One last thing, you will be rooming with four other girls. Have fun here in Girlantis Academy and may the best girl win." With that, hologram DiDi disappeared and the monorail door opened to a big swanky room.

The room was even bigger than her apartment back home. She scoped around the room in awed. It had a high ceiling with a big glass chandellier hanging from it. The room was painted in classic colors, black and white with a dash of red. There is an entertainment corner with Wii games and a huge screen television.

"Hi."

Charlie was stunned by the person that said her name. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Charlie gave a girl a small smile. She had light brown hair and she was exotic looking. Most girls that look like her usually never gave Charlie the time of day but she had a friendly smile on her face and Charlie really needs to talk to someone other than a hologram.

"It's ok," Charlie replied, she held her hand out to shake her new roommate's hand.

"My name is Melanie Anderson. You must be Charlotte right?" she asked.

"Yup. You can call me Charlie," Charlie replied and both of them fell into silence.

Charlie isn't good at making new friends. She usually doesn't do all the work. She is hoping that Melanie has something more to say to her. "So uh, how do you like the place?" Melanie asked.

Charlie let out a breath, "I love it! This place has more technology than that science technology museum back in New York."

"Huh?"

Charlie bit her lip. She can't believe she lost her cool factor in less than five minutes already. "Nevermind. I was just being a geek."

Melanie laughed, "It's cool. I'm a geek myself," she said while adjusting her cool looking vest.

"Nice vest. Is it vintage?" Charlie asked.

"Uh...no. I made it myself," Melanie answered.

"Really? Wow. I thought someone like Marc Jacobs made that. This is impressive. No wonder DiDi Marvel picked you," Charlie complimented.

"Uh...yeah. Of course," Melanie smiled uneasily and walked away.

Charlie didn't move. Was it something she said? She shook it off and sat at the bed that had her name written on the bedsheets. Her bed was in the middle. "DiDi really took care of everything didn't she?" Charlie started a conversation again.

"She thinks that individuality is important in everyone's life," Melanie said turning back to her. Her bed was only a bed away from Charlie's. Charlie took a look at the name in between their beds. _October McDillard. Cool name._ She thought.

"So what major are you in?" Melanie asked Charlie.

Before she could answer, a tall girl with blond highlights walked out from the bathroom. "Oh, I didn't know anyone come in."

"How long were you in there?" Melanie asked.

"So not important right now. What's important is us roomies getting to know one another," Gianna said. "Ok, I'm Gianna. I act, sing and dance. I'm a triple threat."

"Good to know," Melanie replied sarcastically while Charlie giggled.

Gianna gave a death glare at Melanie, "What about you, Miss Sarcasm?"

"Well, I'm not good at introductions but my name is Melanie. I walk, eat and talk and can do all of those things at once," Melanie joked making Charlie laughed.

"Well what about you Miss Laughs-alot?" Gianna asked.

"Um...My name is Charlie. I'm from New York," Charlie said.

"Cool. What are you majoring in?" Gianna asked again.

"Entrepenuer, drama and literature," she replied.

"Wow. 3-in-1. You sound like a triple threat too. Luckily, I'm taking drama as well. I think we are going to get along very well," Gianna said while walking to her bed.

"Uh thanks."

"Word of advice Charlie, if you want to make it here in Girlantis, you have to ditch your puppy," Gianna said referring to Melanie.

"Melanie is so not my puppy. We just met. You don't know us," Charlie replied.

"I was kidding Charlie Brown-nose. Can't take a joke can't you, Ms Overachiever?" Gianna said.

Melanie was about to respond but Charlie stopped her. People like Gianna shouldn't be wasting anyone's time. Charlie turned back to her bed trying to find her cell phone. Her dad have been calling her non-stop ever since she left New York. As she expected, 5 missed calls. She texted her dad and walked to Melanie who was sitting at her bed also on her cell phone texting.

"Did your parents start to miss you already?" Charlie asked.

"Uh...yeah," Melanie answered while putting away her phone.

"Listen, you don't have to be so down. Gianna is so not worth future wrinkles growing on your face," Charlie whispered.

"Oh, please. I can handle her," Melanie smiled. She then looked at Charlie's bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me. Each charm is special to me," Charlie said.

"I hear you. I can't live without my Converse too," Melanie joked and both of them laughed. Charlie thinks she found her first best friend in Girlantis. And her first enemy too.

"Hey, let's go check out our clothes from our closet! Did you catch the preview of them on the way here?" Charlie asked.

"Yup! Let's go."

* * *

Back at the Girlantis Airport, October McDillard have just arrived. She adjusted her hair to a side ponytail and walked into the building. There were many other girls there too. She felt lost in middle of all of the chaos. But she told herself not to panic and just relax. Now that she is in a new school, she can start over not be known as a total loser.

"Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard." A robot voice said.

With that, she confidently walked towards the monorail but when walking, someone bumped into her. "Oh, I am so sorry."

October took a good look at the girl. She had a long dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. "It's ok," October replied.

"Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard," the robot voice repeated.

"That's me. Later," October said.

"Hold on, that's me too. I'm Kathryn," she introduced herself.

"Last call for Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard."

"I think we should save the introductions until we are inside the monorail," October suggested.

"You're right," Kathryn giggled.

When inside and finally strapped into her seat, October told herself to not be shy. She told herself to be confident and cool. She doesn't want to be a loser. "So my name is October," she introduced herself.

"October huh? Were you born in October?" Kathryn asked.

"No. I was named after my great grandmother," October replied.

"Was she born in October?" Kathryn asked again.

"I guess so. I don't really take notice of my family stuff," October said.

"Oh, cool," Kathryn replied.

"Save the introductions for later ladies. Greetings, Kathryn and October. My name is DiDi Marvel," the hologram said.

"Wow, cool," Kathryn said while playing with the hologram by putting her hand in and out.

"Stop that. She's going to be mad," October said.

"Oh chill. It's not like she's going to respond. It's programmed and stuff," Kathryn replied.

October told herself to just play along. If she's going to be known as the 'Cool girl', she just have to go with the flow. Throughout the entire journey, they did not even paid the slightest attention to the hologram. When they finally arrived, the monorail door opened to reveal a big room with three girls already settled in.

October took a deep breath and walked into the room with Kathryn by her side. At least she's not doing it alone.

"Hey new roomies!" Kathryn said out loud.

One girl sat on a bed far right listening to her ipod. Two other girls were rummaging through the closet. When they saw company, she quickly stopped what they're doing and walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn. This is October."

"I like your name. My name is Melanie," Melanie said shaking October's hand.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie introduced herself.

"You mean like Charlie and the chocolately factory or Charlie Brown-nose?" Kathryn joked. Charlie did not look amused at all.

"I like your bracelet Charlie," October complimented.

"Thank you. Your beds are assigned," Charlie said.

"Whoa. Organized much?" Kathryn said while putting her stuff on her bed which is right next to Gianna's.

"Hello, my name is Gianna. Triple threat. I act, sing and dance. Majoring in drama and dance," Gianna introduced herself.

"I'm majoring in dance too! Well literature also but that's just the sideline. I'm Kathryn," Kathryn said.

"Hm, Charlie Brown-nose is majoring in literature too," Gianna said sneakily.

"Really?" Kathryn inquired while turning to Charlie who was sitting at the bed beside her.

"Yeah. You write?" Charlie asked nicely.

"Well not really. I just thought it would be cool to have 2 majors," Kathryn answered.

"Oh, cool," Charlie replied, trying to sound interested.

"What about about you other blondie? Introduce yourself," Gianna said.

"I'm taking dancing and photography," October started.

"Oh, those must be your photographs right?" Melanie pointed out the framed photos in October's bedside. She had send in some photos for DiDi in her application. She guessed DiDi must really like it.

"Yup," October said.

Suddenly, a DiDi Marvel appeared on the huge television near the bar area. "All students please get dressed in your assigned uniforms and proceed to the Gilantis Auditorium in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? I can't get ready in that amount of time. I'll look like a monster," Gianna whined.

"You mean more than how you look now?" Melanie joked and made October, Charlie and Kathryn laugh.

"Watch it, smart mouth," Gianna fought back.

"Whoa, whoa. Chill out girls. This is just our first day," Kathryn said while stopping Gianna from walking towards Melanie.

"Yeah, we're suppose to get to know each other. Not kill each other," Charlie said.

"Let's just get ready before we're late," Kathryn suggested.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**I know I haven't introduce Melanie and Kathryn properly but I'll do it soon. I promise.**_

_**And if you're wondering when the boys are coming into the story. Worry not, they're going to be in the next chapter.**_

_**P.S. Did you guys get your copy of B.T.R.? What is your favourite song?**_


	4. The Boys

Melanie silent her iGirl since stepping into the extended monorail with her roommates. So far, she only got along with Charlie and Kathryn but Charlie doesn't look fond of Kathryn at all. Maybe Charlie is the kind of person who takes time to get along with new people, she thought. Charlie was mostly by her side throughout the entire journey while Kathryn and Gianna were getting to know one another. October one the other hand was kind of quiet, all by herself.

Melanie doesn't blame her. Everyone had a friend to talk to, October is probably the shy type. Melanie decides to start a conversation. "So October, where are you from?" she asked suddenly.

"Texas," she answered, quietly.

"Really? My grandmother lives in Texas too. So what was it like in your previous school?" Melanie asked again.

"It's ok, I guess. It's kind of small. I mean, it's small because I'm the only student," October answered.

"You were homeschooled?" Charlie butted in.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to be homeschooled but my dad thinks it's better if I socialize with other people," Charlie replied.

"Homeschooling is kind of fun but a but stressful and boring because I'm the only student in class and when I even try to drift off during lesson, it's kind of obvious," October said.

"Oh my gosh! Totally! In my previous school, each class only had like 10 people and one time I slept, my teacher slammed a dictionary on the table. It's like, what are you doing? I'm not the only one sleeping. I hate small classes," Kathryn told them. All of them smiled at her story.

"What was it like in your school Melanie?" October asked.

"Oh, it's not any of your schools. We have more than 10 people in each class and it's ok I guess," Melanie answered.

"You mean you went to public school?" Gianna asked surprisingly. "How did you get accepted to Girlantis anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong coming from a private school Gianna," Charlie defended.

"I believe I did not ask you the question Charlie Brown-nose," Gianna spatted.

"You are arriving in Girlantis Auditorium. Do remember to not leave your belongings behind. Thank you," the robot voice said.

Everyone stopped talking when they step out of the monorail. They were impressed by the look of the auditorium. It didn't look like an average auditorium though. It looked more like Paris with the cafe look and everything. There is even a painting of an eiffel tower at the corner right beside of the stage. The stage looks very decorated with flowers and vines around it. There is also a podium in the middle of the stage.

Melanie was really impressed by it. Her aunt wasn't kidding when she said she wanted Girlantis Academy to be a girl paradise. Yes, DiDi Marvel is her aunt. Actually, Melanie wasn't suppose to be attending Girlantis Academy in first place. No student should have any relation to the staff and faculty of Girlantis Academy. But after some deals being made, DiDi finally gave in and let Melanie attend but there was a catch though. She doesn't know what it was yet but she have a feeling she will find out soon.

Another reason that Melanie couldn't attend was because DiDi resents her mother. Although DiDi and her mother, Samantha, were sisters, they never talked in years due to differences that Melanie didn't know. Needless to say, DiDi has more than hesitated not to let Melanie enter but just yesterday night, Melanie got a call from DiDi saying that she could attend. It was weird and surprising but Melanie would take any oppurtunity she have just to attend Girlantis Academy because by the end of the year, DiDi will choose one student to be her apprentice and that student will have all the help she needs to be successful just like DiDi.

"This is rocks!" Kathryn said excitedly while hugging Melanie's shoulder.

"Totally!" Melanie agreed.

"Where are suppose to sit?" Charlie asked.

"This way ladies," a woman called from behind them.

"Hello, my name Meredith, I am going to be your house mother. Let me breif to you about the system here in Girlantis Academy. DiDi Marvel have assigned each houses names and your house name is Royalty," Meredith briefed.

"Cool," Kathryn commented.

"Yes, cool. Now there are exactly 20 houses here. Each containing 5 girls in each house. You cannot change your houses or you'll ruin the whole system," Meredith said.

"What system?" Melanie asked.

"The DiDi Marvel housing system," Meredith answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Come on, I doubt DiDi did it alone. I bet she has like a whole staff doing this," Melanie said.

"Are you questioning DiDi Marvel?" Meredith stopped and asked Melanie.

"No, I'm just stating the facts," Melanie replied.

"How do you know that DiDi Marvel never did this alone?" Charlie questioned.

Melanie know she was stuck in bad situation, "Uh, it was on CNN," she lied. She never watched CNN unless her dad changed the channel. But it was a good enough lie to fool Meredith and her roommates.

"Very well then. Before we get to our seats, remember to obey orders or you will suffer the consequences," Meredith said.

"Why are there rules everywhere I go?" Kathryn wondered loudly.

"Because without rules, everything will be ruined," Charlie replied.

"I agree," October said. "And what kind of school doesn't have rules?"

"The school that is in my head," Kathryn joked.

Meredith direct them to their cafe big and round cafe table which is around in the middle row. Most of the girls were seated and whispering and gossiping excitedly with one another. She counted there were already 100 girls but there's one more table that is seated for 4 people at the front corner of their table. Melanie sat at the centre with Charlie and October on her left and Kathryn and Gianna on her right.

Suddenly an applause started and DiDi Marvel walked up to the stage dressed very businesswoman-ny. She held her chin high as if to say, "I rule this place."

"Greetings students of Girlantis Academy. I welcome you to your future. Girlantis Academy is not one of your average schools. This school truly nurtures girls with abilities that will help and can help the world to make a safer place. Many people think that we're just girls. We can't do much. We stay at home and cook dinner and please our families. I say we are more than girls. We are women. Future women of the world and she can do alot of things if we really put our minds to it," DiDi Marvel said.

Kathryn yawned and turned to Melanie, "Didn't she gave this same speech when she received that Nobel prize or something?"

"Please, she uses the same speech all the time. She just adds a few things here and there but other than that, it's the same," Melanie replied. It's true actually. In fact, it's getting kind of boring. She turned to look at Charlie wondering if she agrees with her but she was looking at DiDi Marvel with great pride as if DiDi is her god.

DiDi talked for a few more minutes about the rules and stuff and then she stopped and asked everyone for their full attention. "Now, this rule is the most important for every single one of you. Besides 100 of you, I have also added 4 more students to Girlantis Academy. Those 4 students are my son and his three friends."

With that, everyone started to whisper. Melanie knew what was going to happen.

"What's all the buzz about?" Charlie asked her roommates.

"You mean you have no idea who DiDi's son and his friends are?" Kathryn replied.

"I know who they are but why is it big news?" Charlie asked.

"Are you kidding me? 4 insanely hot boys are attending an all girl school! What is so confusing about that?" Gianna replied.

"You may know my son James Diamond and his friends, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, who are also known as the boyband that goes by the name of Big Time Rush. Well I'm saying this just once, if I or any of the staff members caught you with any of the boys, you will report to me immediately and immediate expulsion will be yours," DiDi said sternly.

Disappointment filled the atmosphere of the room. Most of the girls were upset with that rule. Melanie doesn't blame them. She had to admit, Big Time Rush is _the_ boyband right now. She had met them before they were really famous. It's been 3 years since she saw them. She remembered that she use to have this huge crush on Logan back then but she never told anyone. She would always find some ways to talk to him and hang out with him but it never ends well though. He and his friends stick together like glue.

"Now I would love you girls to welcome the boys," DiDi announced.

The boys entered from the entrance. Carlos was the first one to enter. Behind him, Kendall, James and Logan. Melanie had to admit, they really matured. Even her cousin have become a hottie. All of them waved to the girls while the girls cheered loudly. Even Kathryn and Gianna cheered. October only stared at them while clapping silently but Charlie on the other hand doesn't look too impressed.

She then saw James gazing at their table. She thought James was smiling at her but soon she followed his gaze which landed directly to Charlie who was too busy checking her iGirl, not paying the slightest attention to the boy sensation right in front of them.

"Alright, that is all for now. Please enjoy your lunch. Right after this, all of you will proceed for your orientation tour. Have a nice day," DiDi said before she left the podium. And then one of Big Time Rush songs started playing silently in the background.

"Oh my god! They are so hot!" Kathryn gushed as someone placed her dish on the table.

"James is so hot!" Gianna agreed.

"Too bad they're off limits," October pointed out.

"We should totally hang out with them after curfew tonight," Kathryn suggested.

"What? We can't. Curfew means curfew. We can't break of the rules. We'll get kick out," Charlie pointed out.

"What's life without breaking a few rules here and there?" Kathryn said while taking out her iGirl and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked.

"Texting Kendall. I bet if I can get him to meet us, all of them would," she replied.

"Are you sure it will work?" Gianna asked.

"I'm sure."

Few minutes later, Kathryn's iGirl beeped. "He replied!" Kathryn said. "And he said to meet them at the beach side tonight after curfew. We have to go."

"I'm in!" Gianna said.

"Me too!" October said.

"What about you girls?" Kathryn asked. "Charlie?"

"I don't know. I'll make up my mind later," Charlie replied.

"Yeah, same here," Melanie said. The last thing she wants to do was to show DiDi that she is boy crazy. She has to show DiDi that she is serious about being in Girlantis Academy.

* * *

After a long day of orientation, Kathryn is prepared and ready to go meet the boys. Right after their house mother, Meredith, left the room after checking up on them, it was time to put her plan into action.

Kathryn just love scheming. Back at home, she always got into trouble for pulling pranks and stuff. It got to the point until her father got really angry and forced her to apply for Girlantis Academy. Even Kathryn wasn't expecting she would get accepted at all. She guessed that DiDi must be really impressed by the videos of her dance recitals she sent in. Unlike most girls who hates their parents right after sending them away, she likes it. Who wouldn't want to be sent into an island thousand of miles away from home?

Kathryn quietly got up from her bed and shook Charlie to wake up. "Charlie, are you coming or not?" she asked.

Charlie opened her eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun," Kathryn tried.

"I think Charlie's right. What if DiDi or anyone finds out? We'll get sent home," Melanie said.

"We're not going to get sent home because we're not going to get caught. Kendall sent me a map that shows a secret pathway to the beach. It looks completely safe. Trust me," Kathryn said.

Charlie and Melanie looked at each other. Both of them hesitated. "But there's 4 of them and 5 of us," Melanie said.

"So? It's not like we're going go steady with them. It's just for fun," Gianna replied.

"Point!" October said.

"Well?" Kathryn asked again.

Charlie sighed, "I guess a little first day adventure would be fun. But promise we'll only spend at least 30 minutes and then we bail."

"Deal," Kathryn smiled. "Mel?"

"Sure. It would be boring to stay here alone," Melanie said uneasily.

With that, the girls sneaked out of their room silently with Kathryn leading the way while she looked at the map.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gianna asked.

"Yep. We're almost there. Don't worry," Kathryn replied.

"Why does the secret pathway have to be the forest way? I'm going to get mud on my shoes," Charlie whined.

"Don't worry. This is worth it," Kathryn said. She then put down kept the map into her pocket. "We're here!"

"Wait!" Melanie said while holding Kathryn's arm. "Are you it was Kendall who sent you the map?"

"Yes. I'm 100% sure," Kathryn replied while walking through the bushes. "HI!" she greeted.

The other girls followed. Kathryn was right. All of them were there sitting by the campfire. Kendall and Carlos stood up to greet them while James and Logan remained at their seat and smiled at the girl's arrival.

"Hi girls!" Carlos greeted.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn. These are my roommates, Gianna, October, Melanie and Charlie," Kathryn introduced.

"October? That's a unique name," Kendall complimented.

"Thank you," October replied shyly.

"We're planning to go walk at the beach. Wanna come along?" Carlos asked.

"What? No. Kathryn, if we wander around the school, someone will find us," Charlie informed her.

"It's fine. You can stay here with James and Logan. They're not going anywhere," Kendall offered.

"I'll stay here," Melanie informed.

"Same here. I rather not get in trouble during my first day," Charlie said.

"Suit yourself Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. Let's go girls," Gianna said as she pulled October's and Kathryn's arms along with Kendall and Carlos.

Right after they left, Melanie and Charlie were left behind. "Perfect, they're gone. Now what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, since James and Logan are here, we might as well hang out with them," Melanie suggested.

"I don't know about this," Charlie said.

"Don't worry. I know these guys," Melanie assured her.

"How?"

Melanie knows she shouldn't but she trust Charlie, "James is my cousin."

"Wait, if he's your cousin, then that means DiDi is your...aunt?"

"Yeah but please don't tell anyone. If anyone ever finds out, they will think I'm only here because of my aunt. Please don't tell," Melanie pleaded.

Charlie nodded, "I won't tell."

"Hey, are you two just going to stand there?" James called.

Melanie smiled and walked towards them but Charlie remained where she was, "Hi James, Logan."

"Long time no see," James replied. "Is your friend coming?"

Melanie turned around, "Charlie come on. They're not going to bite."

"Are they going to tell on us?" Charlie inquired while looking at James.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" Logan asked. "We're cool. We won't tell. We promise."

"See?" Melanie assured her.

Charlie mumbled something under her breath and sat in between Melanie and James. "Does it bother you that you're going to get your PJs might get dirty?" James asked, starting a coversation.

"Does it bother you that you need your mother's permission to talk to a girl?" Charlie asked back.

Melanie and Logan laughed hysterically. "Nice one Charlie," Melanie said while trying to high five Charlie but Charlie only gave her a questioning look. Doesn't Charlie know how to high five?

"So how are you girls enjoying Girlantis Academy?" Logan asked.

"It's ok so far. I can't wait to start tomorrow!" Melanie replied.

"What major are you taking?" Logan asked.

"Fashion Designing and Entrepenuership," Melanie replied.

"Impressive. I'm taking Entrepenuership as well," Logan said.

While Melanie and Logan continued their conversation, Charlie sat awkwardly beside James. She didn't know what to say. She questioned whethere she should just be foward by talking to James or let him have the first word.

"You don't talk much do you?" James asked Charlie suddenly.

Charlie stared at him and shrugged. "Well, let's start over. Hi, I'm James," James introduced himself while shaking her hand.

Charlie took his hand, "Charlotte. But you can call me Charlie."

"So what's your major?"

"Uh, I have 3 actually. Drama, Literature and Entrepenuership," she answered confidently.

"Wow. Really? That's a lot don't you think?" James asked.

"Maybe to you. But I can handle it. I mean, it is one of the reasons why DiDi chose me. I'll do anything for this," Charlie replied.

James chuckled, "Sounds like you don't like to fail."

"Well of course. Who would want to fail?" Charlie questioned.

"True," James agreed and then stopped and stared into Charlie's eyes. "Have anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are?"

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Maybe," James smirked.

Charlie quickly stood up from her seat and walke away, "Wait, where are you going?" James asked.

"Back to my room. I don't want to get into trouble," Charlie said, not looking back.

"Charlie! Wait up!" Melanie called after her. "I'll see you guys around. Bye!" she said before chasing after Charlie.

"What did you say to her?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. We talked and then I just complimented her eyes," James replied.

"Looks like she doesn't like it," Logan commented. "Don't worry about it. She is probably freaking out that she's hanging out with us. She's just worried that she'll get in trouble."

James nodded, "She's kind of cute isn't she?" James asked.

"Who? Charlie?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah but I was talking about Melanie. I haven't seen her in years," James said.

"She's your cousin and you just said she's cute," Logan pointed out.

"You like her," James smirked.

"What? No. Maybe. I don't know," Logan stuttered.

"Let's get out of here. It's been a long day," James said as he put out the fire.

* * *

**_SO? What did you think?_**

**_Ok, I am sorry for those who I did not pick. I will try my best to put your characters into my story._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Morning Fiasco

The next morning, October was awaken by the sunrise and the bedroom slipper than has been thrown to her. Still eyes closed, she could hear Charlie's voice.

"Wake up! We're going to be late," she said.

October slowly rise up from her bed and strectched. It has been a tiring day yesterday. For one, she, Kathryn and Gianna had spend most of the night with Kendall and Carlos. She had to admit, she has a major crush on Kendall. He's just so funny and sweet and totally down-to-earth. But she can't help but notice that Kathryn might be crushing on Kendall too because Kathryn is as outgoing as him while October is just plain and quiet.

"Do you mind? Some of us didn't ditch the rest of us and came home late you know," Kathryn fought.

"Well that is so not my problem. What's important is that we're going to be late for breakfast," Charlie said.

"You girls go ahead. I don't eat breakfast," Gianna said while still lying in bed.

"You sure?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah. It's not my thing. I'll see you in dance class," Gianna said.

October cringed. She didn't even know eating breakfast is even a thing. She figured that breakfast is what people normally do in the morning. Not a thing. She shrugged it off and walked to her closet to pick out what to wear. Luckily, her outfit is already chosen for her thanks to the automatic uniform choser.

She liked her outfit a lot. But compared to what Charlie, Melanie and Kathryn is wearing, she felt like an ugly duckling. Melanie was now putting extra accessories to her outfit which is a yellow jersey dress with a purple cardigan with yellow tights. Kathryn's outfit is a purple and grey striped polo dress with yellow leggings. Charlie's outfit is a purple dress with a yellow belt and it was paired with long argyle kneesocks.

"Need help with your outfit October?" Melanie asked.

"Uh, it's ok. I'm not sure if you can do much with it," October replied. It is true. Her outfit looks too simple to be modified. Hers is a yellow blouse with a purple scarf paired with jeans. Usually she never worries about what to wear to school because her school is always at the big room in her house.

"Nonsense. I can change any outfits I can get my hands on," Melanie said. With one look at her outfit, Melanie started to take stuff out from her luggage that was still under her bag.

"Try wearing my favourite grey skirt with my black blazer which I will do some modifying while you get ready," Melanie said.

"I don't know. It's just too last minute. Maybe tomorrow?" October said.

"It's cool. This will only take five minutes," Melanie insist.

October smiled gratefully. She never had a friend like Melanie. Well, techincally, she never had friends before. All her friends were her pet horse, Pepper, and her cousins who comes to her house occasionally. She never had friends like Melanie before. She told herself that if she wants to show the world that she is not shy and scared of everything, she should just take the offer and go with the flow.

After getting ready, October and her roommates (except for Gianna) were on their way to the auditorium slash cafeteria. October adjusted her blazer uneasily. She had to admit, she was getting a little nervous showing off her outfit to everyone.

"I love what you did to October's outfit Melanie," Kathryn commented. "The blazer is good touch."

"Well, it's nothing. Wait till you see what I can do in class today," Melanie said.

"You'll be awesome. No one can beat you at this," Charlie said.

"Yeah. By the end of the year, you'll be on DiDi's good side," October said.

"Yeah, I hope so," Melanie's voice trailed as she looked down.

Before they could say anything else, the girls have arrived and walked immediately to their table. Already there were some students and the boys who were fooling around with their food, totally oblivious to the girls admiring and gossiping how cute they were.

"So tell me again why you two ditch last night?" Kathryn asked as she dive into her breakfast.

Charlie was about to speak but Melanie spoke up, "It was my fault. I didn't bring along my sweater and it was getting cold so I asked Charlie to follow me back to our room."

"Oh. That's to bad. We had a great time with Kendall and Carlos, didn't we October?" Kathryn asked.

"Yup. It was so much fun," October replied.

"Aaaanndddd...I manage to have a secret on my hand too," Kathryn said suspiciously.

"Really? Spill!" Melanie urged.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore," Kathryn replied but then she put her utensil down and signal the girls to move closer. "Carlos told me James has a crush on one of us."

"Who?" Melanie urged again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Charlie said.

"YES!" October and Melanie replied.

Kathryn smiled and said, "It's Charlie!"

"WHAT?" Charlie, October and Melanie yelled, causing everyone to turn heads. Once everyone turned back to what their doing, the girls continued to talk.

"Are you serious?" Melanie inquired.

"Dead! Isn't this great Charlie?" Kathryn asked.

"No. We are not suppose to even think of the boys," Charlie said.

"Oh come on Charlie. It's not everyday that a hot boy band member has a crush on you!" Kathryn tried.

"Good. Then I hope he doesn't have a crush on me today or tomorrow or even ever. I came here so I can have a bright and successful future. Not worry if I look cute in front of a boy that I don't even like," Charlie explained. "Besides, I bet Carlos is just saying that to mess with you."

"Why would he do that?" Kathryn asked.

"Because, boys like to confuse girls. It says so in Seventeen," Charlie said.

"Tell me you don't believe in that joke. That's just a magazine Charlie. This is the real thing. Don't you get it? It's faith that brought you and James here together," Melanie said.

"No, it's not. DiDi sees the potential I had and therefore that is what brought me here. End of discussion," Charlie stated.

"Oh come on. I bet you $5 that James will try to hit on you any chance he gets," Kathryn said.

"I said end of discussion!" Charlie said.

While her roommates are still arguing whether James has a crush on Charlie or not, she couldn't help but notice how cute Kendall looks. She could've sworn Kendall turned around and smiled at her. She felt her heart skipped a beat.

"October? October!" Melanie called while Kathryn threw her apple at her.

"Hey! What was that for?" she said.

"You were drooling," Charlie replied.

"Question is, which one is she drooling at?" Kathryn said while playing with her chin.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're crushing on one of them too," Charlie said.

"I didn't say I am," October defended herself.

"So who do you have your drool on?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, who she has her drool on?" Melanie inquired at Kathryn's question.

"Guys, I rather not talk about this and Charlie's right, the boys are off limits. Unless we want to be expelled, I don't think we should see them anymore," October said.

"Yay! October's on my side," Charlie cheered.

"I'm not in anyone's side. If I do have a side, I would be in DiDi's side. At least that way I'll be safe," October said.

"Suit yourself girls. That leaves more for me," Kathryn said while taking a bite of her breakfast.

* * *

_**Ok, I know it's a short chapter but I think from now onwards, I'll do each chapter in different point of views.**_

_**Ok, so I still have not decided quite yet who Melanie, Kathryn and October is going to end up with who so you guys can help me decide!**_

_**Who should Melanie be with?**_

_**Who should October be with?**_

_**Who should Kathryn be with?**_

**_PLEASE HELP OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. The Deal

So far the day has been going on very well but it is also very stressful. For Melanie, usually first day of schools are suppose to be all about getting to know each other and go over the basics but apparently in Girlantis, you should've read the basics before the first session. She had a hard time keeping up during Entrepenuership class and asking Charlie for help is not useful.

"You should've read the basics before we got here," Charlie said before turning her head back to the lecturer. She was crazily taking notes and asking questions. Melanie wondered how she or anyone manage to pay attention.

In class, Logan was also there with Kendall. Like Charlie, Logan was also paying close attention while Melanie paid attention to him. She couldn't help but not stare at him. As she remembered Logan, he was kind of the geek of the group but that doesn't mean he was a thick glasses wearing geek. He was a cool geek. The one that is still looks hot even after he just said something smart that you don't understand.

Could it be that she might be crushing on Logan again? Logan was afterall her first crush and you know what they say, you can never forget your first love.

Soon the bell rang but Melanie didn't hear it because she was too busy paying attention to Logan. Charlie, who was sitting beside her followed her gaze and then elbowed her.

"Have you always had a crush on Logan or something?" Charlie asked straightfowardly.

"What? No," Melanie answered quickly.

"Mmhm, yeah, I'll believe that," Charlie replied. "See you later."

Thanks to her schedule, her next class was held in the afternoon which is two hours away. That leaves her some time to go through the basics for her next class before it's too late. As she leaves for class, she plans to head to the library but suddenly, her iGirl vibrated. There was a message. She clicked opened and read the message.

_Come to my office ASAP. - DiDi_

Melanie reread the message again. What did DiDi want with her? Perhaps she wants Melanie to do that favor she talked about when DiDi accepted her into Girlantis. While making her way to DiDi's office, she wondered what DiDi would make her do. Who DiDi ask her to do her errands for her? Nah, she has like millions of assistants to do all her work for her.

Finally, she arrived to the office. Like the rest of Girlantis, it had the whole futuristic look with digital pictures of DiDi and James with his friends. Melanie couldn't help but stop and look at the picture or DiDi with her mother that was taken ages ago when the both of them were teenagers. They look happy and freindly, unlike now.

"Can I help you?" a lady sitting in front of DiDi's office asked. She name plate showed 'Yvonne Long'.

"Uh yeah. DiDi asked to me to see her," Melanie replied.

"Name?"

"Melanie."

Yvonne rolled her eyes, "Last name?"

"Anderson."

"Oh right, Miss Anderson. Miss Marvel will see you now," Yvonne said.

"Thank you," Melanie replied while taking a sweet from the bowl at Yvonne's desk.

"Teenagers," Yvonne mumbled while getting back to work.

Melanie knocked on the big office door and slowly entered the office. There, she sees DiDi seated at her desk and looked ready for whatever it is that is going to happen.

"Welcome Melanie. Please have a seat," DiDi said. Melanie uneasily walked towards the chair and sat, not making eye contact with DiDi.

"So this is a nice office," Melanie commented.

"Yes, it is. That is a very nice outfit you put together. I heard that you were also responsible for October's outfit today. I have to say, I am impressed," DiDi said.

"Thank you."

"Now let's cut to the chase. I know you and your roommates sneaked off last night to see James and the boys," DiDi informed her.

Melanie's heart stopped, "You do?"

"I would be lying if I say I am not angry with all of you. Even right after I specifically said to each and everyone of you that the boys are off-limits but there I was, called into my control room with security cameras seeing you and your friends together with the boys," DiDi scolded her.

"But it wasn't my fault! I didn't want to go at first," Melanie defended herself.

"Then why did you?" DiDi asked sternly.

Melanie didn't know what to answer. She can't just say that she wants to follow her friends. That's a lame excuse. "Why won't you any of the students socialize with the boys?" Melanie asked back.

"Because, I am helping all of you to be as successful as me. Boys are just a distraction that's keeping you to reach your goal," DiDi answered back.

"Then why did you bring them here? I bet they have a much better time in LA being the famous boy band that they are," Melanie fought.

"Do you know how long has it been since I have seen my son? Do you have any idea how much it took me to make him come and stay with me so I can be closer to him?" DiDi explained.

Melanie started to feel sorry for DiDi. DiDi and James' father divorced when James was little. DiDi had custody of him throughout his childhood but when James was 13, the court granted James' father full custody because DiDi was always working.

"I even had to bring his friends over so he won't be sad and lonely. It's hard to be a mother and a powerful woman at the same time. There are things that we do that you just won't understand," DiDi continued.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I offend you. Is there anything else?" Melanie inquired. She wanted to get out of there quickly.

"Yes. Since you broke a rule, you will be suspended," DiDi stated.

"Whoa, suspended?"

"Unless, you do as I say," DiDi continued.

"What do you want me to do?" Melanie asked.

DiDi smirked suspiciously and walked to the window. "I know that my son and his friends are troublemakers and they won't do as I say. That leaves the rest of the girls here too. Your job, is to help me get rid of any of the girls that broke the same rule as you did," DiDi stated.

"You mean...being your rat?"

DiDi turned to face her again. "I wouldn't use the term 'rat' but rather my own little 'spy'."

"Forget it. I won't do it," Melanie replied.

"Alright. Then you are expelled."

"I thought you said I am only suspended."

"Yes but you broke 2 rules already. Seeing the boys and not listening to what I'm telling you to do. I did say that you owe me a favor for letting you in Girlantis Academy although that you are my niece. Do you remember that deal Melanie?" DiDi asked.

"How could I forget?" Melanie mumbled. She doesn't want to be expelled. Her first day is barely over yet. "Alright. I'll do it."

DiDi smiled in satisfication. "Then your first task is, give me the name or names of your roommate that planned this little gathering you had yesterday. You have until Friday to give me a name or I'll just randomly pick a name and expel her."

"You can't do that," Melanie said.

"I can. And I will. Now run along. I have important things to do," DiDi said dismissing her.

Melanie felt the world just stopped. She was just told to sabotage one of her roommates. She can't do that even though she knows it was all Kathryn's idea. But in the end Gianna and October also supported the idea. She can't just do that to her roommates. Even though her and Gianna never got along, she still can't do that. Word will spread that she's the 'rat' and no one will want to be friends with her.

While still in deep thoughts, she bumped into someone and knocked herself down.

"I am so sorry. I should've look where I was going," the person that knocked her down said. Without even looking at the person, she already recognised the voice. It was Logan.

"It's fine," Melanie replied while getting up and rubbing dirt of her outfit.

"I saw you coming out of Miss Marvel's office. Is everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Melanie lied. She then realised that DiDi was probably looking through a security monitor. "I better get going. Bye."

* * *

_**Ok, short chapter. But there will be more tomorrow! I swear.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Get Away From Me

Charlie examined her school map once again. It was time for her literature session and she was lost. She wondered why the school has to have so many different buildings. She wished she could rent a scooter like most of the students did but she remembered one time her father told her not to ride a scooter or a motorcycle because he thinks it's just too dangerous. Charlie thinks a motorcycle much more dangerous than a scooter. Some of her relatives actually got injured and killed in an accident.

Being Charlie, she never disobeyed her father but now that she was desperate, she sure wished that there's a scooter rental place nearby so she could rent one. She looked at her map once again. She hated maps. Mainly because she doesn't know how to read maps but she never admitted it. Telling people your weakness is the last thing you should do. At least that is what DiDi Marvel said in her autobiography.

While really looking at her map, she didn't realized that she was at the road. Some students horned their scooters, yelling at her to move away. Charlie reacted quickly and stepped foot again on the sidewalk. Suddenly, someone horned at her and stopped in front of her. Charlie recognised the someone anywhere. His brown hair was a little ruined by the wind but he still had that friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, you're not planning to kill yourself already did you?" James asked jokingly.

Charlie ignored him and walked away. James slowly followed her with his scooter, following her speed. "Did I do something to you? Because I don't remember doing anything that is making you being so mad at me," James said.

"I'm not mad at you," Charlie said, not looking at James.

"Then why do you act like you do?" James asked.

"You know why," Charlie replied.

Then it hit James. Of course, the big rule in Girlantis. No girl should ever talk to him or his friends. That's what he gets for coming to Girlantis Academy. He knew he had to try something. "Well...where are you headed?" James asked.

"The Marvel Literature Building," Charlie answered.

James noticed the way she is reading the map and know she has no idea where to go, "Are you lost?"

"No," Charlie lied.

"Really? Because the building is just right in front you," James stopped and point.

Charlie looked up and sees the building with the words 'Marvel Literature Building' in big bold letters. At that moment, she felt like an idiot. She kept her map in her bag and walked quickly towards the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" James called after her as he parked his scooter.

"What?" Charlie turned around. "I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, so will I. I have the same class too," James said, showing his schedule.

"Yay for us," Charlie said sarcastically and continued to make her way towards the building with James following behind her.

"So I was wondering, if my mom..er..DiDi didn't set a rule that the girls here can't hang out with me, would you consider going out with me?" James asked.

Charlie stopped at her tracks. She could have sworned that James had indirectly asked her out. Which is bad. "No," she answered.

James eyes grew in curious, "Why not?"

"Well, for one, all the girls here would want to go out with you and you'd be surrounded by the girls long enough for you not to notice that I even exist," Charlie explained.

"You just mentioned some cliche chick flick," James pointed out. "And you do know what happens at the end of the movie right?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she stopped outside the classroom, "Your mother is doing you a favor with this rule," Charlie replied.

"Well rules are meant to be broken," James replied.

"Not all of them," Charlie debated.

"CHARLIE! WAIT UP!" someone yelled. Charlie turned her head and saw Kathryn running up to her. "Thank god I'm not late. I had trouble finding this place."

Kathryn then turned to James and exchanged a look to Charlie who scoffed and entered the class. "Charlie! Hold on," Kathryn called after. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie said while trying to find a seat. Usually she likes to sit at the front but all the front seats were taken so she had to settle with sitting at the second row.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Kathryn replied while taking the seat right next to her.

"It doesn't matter ok? Can we just leave it?" Charlie pleaded.

"Did he ask you out?" Kathryn whispered.

Before Charlie could argue again, an adult with glasses wearing a power suit much like DiDi walked in. Her facial expression showed everything but cheerful. "Quiet class. Please everyone take your seats. That includes you too Mr Diamond. You can have a seat right next to Ms Hamilton by the second row."

Charlie felt like killing herself. Not only does she have a guy that she doesn't like crushing on her, but she also has a nosy roommate who won't keep her mouth shut. Charlie is hoping that time would pass quickly so she could escape the stressful environment.

Throughout the class, she couldn't really concentrate. For one, Kathryn could not stop fidgeting in her seat. She didn't pay attention to a single thing the teacher said. In a word, Kathryn was just unprofessional. On the other hand, James could not stop giving her notes in class. She mostly ignored all of them by handing it back to him with no reply. She didn't have time to exchange phone numbers. Why won't James just leave her alone? He has to get over the whole crush thing. Afterall, they are just teenagers and everyone knows that teenage love doesn't last.

Charlie then remembered one time in the 8th grade, she had this huge crush on this guy name Ryan Taylor who is also a few years older than her. He was the most hottest boy in school and every girl wanted to go out with him. Including her. She remembered stalking Ryan and always tried to get his attention but always fail in the end. One time, she really embarassed herself big time when she asks Ryan out on a date in front of everyone in school and he ended up rejecting her because he already has a girlfriend in another school. Charlie remembered coming home that day depressed. She vowed to herself to never fall in love fast again and that she did. Since then, Charlie had never had a boyfriend. Neither did she have a date to go to a dance with.

She couldn't help but feel that James might be having the same feeling she had after what happened to Ryan. But she told herself that this was different. Ryan wasn't that off limits like James. James practically have surveillence cameras in his books and stuff. She then told herself to just resist James and walk away. Just like what she normally does.

"Miss Hamilton!" the teacher called her. Right after Charlie responded, "Please pay attention. One more stunt like that and you'll be send to DiDi right away," she warned.

"Sorry, Miss Cartwright. It won't happen again," Charlie replied frantically.

Miss Cartwright gave her a look and continued teaching. Now that Charlie is now more focused, she can concentrate on what's more important.

"As I was saying, for your assignment today, write a poetry about anything it is you want. It does not have to be complicated. Don't even think about it. Express your creativity with a pen and a piece of paper. We will have a discussion about it in the next session," Miss Cartwright said just in time for the bell to ring. Charlie quickly gathered her stuff and head towards the exit to get away from James and Kathryn.

"Charlie! Wait up!" James and Kathryn called after but Charlie ignored them and kept on walking.

Meanwhile, still in the classroom, James walked towards Kathryn. "Hey, you're roommates with Charlie right?" he asked.

"Yup. Let me guess you need help to get Charlie to go out with you, right?" Kathryn inquired.

James nodded, "Do you have anything in mind?"

* * *

_**WELL? What do you think? I love reading your reviews so much. You can write them as long as you want. :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Accidental

Kathryn self-consciously adjusted her hair in the tight bun. She was having her first dancing session and unlike her literature class before, she doesn't have to learn the basics from a book because she already know the basics and she knows she is going to rock.

Back at home, Kathryn was the superstar dancer of her hometown. She was always praised by her dance instructor, Hazel Starlet, who is like practically her second mother. Since she was only 8, her parents have decided to send her to a dance school and since then, Kathryn has never failed to stay at the spotlight. Her other dancemates all look up to her and always envy her every move. That is something Kathryn got used to and she knows that her legacy will continue at Girlantis.

Before reaching to the floor of the dance studio, Kathryn took out a necklace from her bag. It was a necklace her mother gave her when she had her first ever performance. Kathryn had always worn it ever since before practices and performances. It was her lucky charm. The necklace was also a locket. It had a picture of her and her mother. Kathryn try not to think about it but she does miss her mother so much. Life has never been the same ever since her mother died. Her father suddenly became strict with her and was the one who forced her to attend Girlantis because he couldn't wait to get rid of her quickly. She didn't care though. She has everything she ever need in Girlantis.

As the elevator doors opened, Kathryn entered an amazing dance studio she had ever seen in her life. It was huge. It might be even be bigger than a basketball court. On the walls, there were digital pictures of dancers dancing. Kathryn couldn't help but smile. It felt like home to her.

"Kathryn! Over here!" someone shouted. Kathryn eyes gaze over as she tried to find who was calling her. When she looked, it was Gianna by the hand bars doing stretches. She wasn't the only one there. There were like 10 other dancers too, including October, who look very dancer ready.

"Hi Gianna! Nice of you to wake up," Kathryn replied.

"Everyone needs her beauty sleep. You should know. You got enough of it," Gianna said as she gave her a friendly grin.

Kathryn wasn't sure if it was too early to say it but she might had just found her new best friend. She and Gianna just have so many things in common. They love dancing, boys, partying but mostly dancing. She is like her long lost twin. She would say Melanie, October and Charlie are her best friends too but they just don't have that many things in common like her and Gianna. But then again, October is here in dance. Perhaps she's into dance as much as her.

"Ready to hit it October?" Kathryn asked.

"I guess. I'm a little nervous. What if I'm not good enough?," October replied.

"Don't sweat it. DiDi won't let you in Girlantis Academy if she knew you were scared," Gianna said.

"Yeah but still. Even if this doesn't work out, I still have photography to fall back on," October said.

"Yeah, good for you," Gianna said as she adjusted her dance attire. Kathryn could not help but notice the colorful bracelet at her wrist.

She was about to compliment it when suddenly, she elevator doors opened to reveal a tall woman with red hair and a very thin body, walked in with her chin held high. She tossed her bags to the side and turned to the students.

"Oh my gosh! Can it be her?" Gianna inquired.

"It couldn't be," Kathryn said.

"Who is she?" October asked.

Kathryn and Gianna both turned to her, "Are you kidding me? That is Vivian Rogue. One of the best dancers in the world," Gianna replied.

"And she's going to be here teaching us? This is awesome!" Kathryn squealed.

"First positions!" Vivian shouted as she faced the mirror. All of the girls quickly walked towards the mirror and obeyed Vivian. She then turned to the class and observe each and everyone of them.

She stopped at a girl and commented on her posture saying that she is going to get the part of Quasimodo from Notre Dame if she doesn't stop slouching. Each comments got more and more hurtful. The girls that were attacked tried not to cry. They held their head high like Vivian and tried not to take her words harshly.

She then stopped at October. "Good posture. But try not to look like you are about to be eaten. Your audience wants to see confidence not Scary Movie 3," Vivian commented.

Next was Gianna. Gianna was ready for anything. Vivian walked around her trying to find a flaw but even Kathryn can't find a flaw. Failed to find anything, she then faced Kathryn. Kathryn tried to copy Gianna's confidence and hoped Vivian won't find anything wrong with her. Luckily, like Gianna, it didn't end so bad afterall. Kathryn was celebrating inside. She felt like cheering but she still have to remain her perfect posture.

When Vivian finished her inspection, she turned back to the mirror. "As you all know, my name is Vivian, also known as one of the greatest dancers in history. DiDi Marvel had come to me to help her nurture her future apprentices and that I promised to do," Vivian started.

"Anyone can look like a dancer. But, if you don't show what you have, there is no point calling you a dancer at all. Dance is a way of art that you express using your body. It is also one thing to dance with your feet, and another thing to dance from your heart. Now, form a circle. When I give you the 'Go', you will show me why DiDi had chosen you to attend this class," Vivian said as the students quickly made a circle.

While other students look terrified, she was ready. One thing about dance is that it comes to you naturally. She was ready for anything.

Vivian then turned on the stereo to a pop salsa song. "The music will evolve as you dance. Control your body and move with the music as one. Quasimodo, go!"

Quasimodo, aka girl with hunchback, stepped foward and danced along with the music. The music then changed into classical. Kathryn could already see hunchback girl panicking.

"Get back to the circle Quasimodo! Pigtails, you're next!" Vivian ordered as she shouted through the music. Soon every girl tried to show Vivian their best but they were unimpressive in Vivian's words.

Next was Gianna. During Gianna's turn, a hip hop song came on and Gianna started her routine with triple turns and as the song soon transitioned to a slow song, so did her body movement. "Back to the circle! Dirty blonde with necklace, let's go!" Vivian shouted.

With that, Kathryn took a deep breath and tried to remember a routine she did a couple years ago. The thing is, the routine works for any genre. It was pure genius. She had standing ovations for it. While dancing, Vivian suddenly turned off the stereo and walked towards her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Kathryn smiled confidently. Vivian Rogue just asked her for her name. She knew she already her favourite. "Kathryn Hotz. Was I good?"

"Good is not the word I would use. Disastrous would be a better use of words," Vivian replied.

"What?"

"You were not dancing from your heart. When there is no choreography given, a dancer must improvise from her heart. Not by repeating the same routine over and over again. I have reviewed all of your dance recitals and you already did this routine before, haven't you?" Vivian accused.

"Yes."

Vivian gave her a look and walked away, "Now this is not the kind of behaviour I do not expect from all of you. You are dancers. Not copycats. And take off that necklace. It is a big distraction from your performance," she ordered.

Kathryn slowly removed the necklace and placed it in her pocket. She could not believe she was shammed in front of everyone. "Back to the circle Hotz. Finally, Pale, get in and GO!" Vivian said as she pushed October into the circle.

Although October started off timid, she gave a perfect performance. She performed as passionate as Gianna but better. She did turns, kicks, flips. At that moment, Kathryn felt like killing herself. Or at least ruin October's performance. Vivian then turned off the stereo again.

"Nice work Pale. Come with me to work with your turns. You too, purple skirt. Everybody else, get a five minute break and come back ready and not horrible," Vivian ordered and signaled October and Gianna to follow her.

While Vivian was helping October, the girls were all chatting about how they were shammed. They were also talking about October's performance. Kathryn had never been jealous of another dancer. Why was she feeling so down about it? She turned to October and Gianna who are trying to improve to the standard of Vivian. She sure wished she was one of them.

October was now doing turns. It seems like Vivian was not impressed and asked her and Gianna to do it repeatedly. Vivian then turned to her back to check her cell phone while October and Gianna worked on the turns. When October was doing her turns while eyes closed, Gianna made her trip causing her to land directly at her ankle.

October cried in pain. Kathryn immediately ran towards October and so did Gianna who looked so innocent like it wasn't her fault. Did she do that on purpose. She couldn't inquire this because no one but her saw what actually happen.

After class, everyone was already sweaty. It has been a long class. October was being treated and was send to the Girlantis Clinic. Kathryn still had to inquire what she saw was true. She grabbed Gianna's arm and pulled her to one corner.

"Did you do that to October on purpose?" she asked.

"Do what?" Gianna asked innocently.

"I saw what you did. It wasn't very nice," Kathryn said.

"Well being nice won't get you anywhere, copyKat," Gianna responded and walked away.

At that moment, Kathryn regretted calling Gianna a best friend. More like a best enemy.

* * *

_**What do think? And did you hear? Big Time Rush is #3 on Bilboard top 200 albums!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Like Home

It was already evening and the sun had already set. Right after fashion designing class, Melanie made her way directly to the Girlantis beach. She usually goes somewhere quiet when she's stressed. DiDi's voice is still playing in her head repeatedly. She can still remember every detail of the conversation.

_DiDi smirked suspiciously and walked to the window. "I know that my son and his friends are troublemakers and they won't do as I say. That leaves the rest of the girls here too. Your job, is to help me get rid of any of the girls that broke the same rule as you did," DiDi stated._

_"You mean...being your rat?"_

_DiDi turned to face her again. "I wouldn't use the term 'rat' but rather my own little 'spy'."_

_"Forget it. I won't do it," Melanie replied._

_"Alright. Then you are expelled."_

_"I thought you said I am only suspended."_

_"Yes but you broke 2 rules already. Seeing the boys and not listening to what I'm telling you to do. I did say that you owe me a favor for letting you in Girlantis Academy although that you are my niece. Do you remember that deal Melanie?" DiDi asked._

And not to mention her final statement to her that is causing her to feel stressed out times ten.

_"Then your first task is, give me the name or names of your roommate that planned this little gathering you had yesterday. You have until Friday to give me a name or I'll just randomly pick a name and expel her."_

She can't give DiDi Kathryn's, October's and Gianna's name. What if in the end, they don't get expelled and then the three of them will come back and taunt her for being a spy. That is not what she plans to do when she came to Girlantis. She just wanted to blend in but at the same time stand out so that DiDi would take notice of her. Why doesn't anything just go her way?

It's situations like these that she wished she was at home with her family with her mom, dad and little sister Jamie. She glanced to her watch. 6.45pm. She could imagine her family right now in the dining room setting up the table for dinner and her mom would cook some delicious dish that she would ask for more two or three times. Then she would be arguing with her sister over who gets to watch TV after dinner and then her dad would settle the argument over a game of heads and tails. Usually she hates it because she always loses but now, she would do anything to get onto the next flight home.

Suddenly, she heard her iGirl beeped and there was a new message for her from Charlie.

_Where are you? Dinner is at 7. I heard that there's going to be a huge important announcement during dinner. - Charlie_

Melanie chuckled a little. Although she only Charlie for a day, she could already say that it was typical Charlie. Always in alert mode. She was glad that she told Charlie that she was related to DiDi. She knew Charlie won't tell anyone. She trust her. While packing her stuff to make her way for dinner, she heard something at a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" she said. She walked closer to the bush, bracing herself for whatever it is. "I know you're out there," she said again. Before she could touch the bush, someone jumped out of the bush, making Melanie screamed. She then heard laughter of boys. It was none other than Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall.

"You freaks! You scared me!" Melanie yelled at them.

The guys could not stop laughing at her. "Chill out Mel. It's just us," Kendall said while still laughing.

"Still. What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"Question is, what are _you_ doing here. Dinner is in like 15 minutes," James said.

"I'm on my way there. Charlie just texted me," Melanie replied.

"How close are you with Charlie exactly?" James asked.

"We're cool I guess. Why?"

"James is in love with Charlie," Carlos interrupted while Kendall and Logan made kissy noises. Melanie had to laugh at their behavior. They are still the same guys they were when they were little. Always childish. They're like a 10 year old stuck in a 16 year old body.

"No I'm not. I just think she's cute and I'm kind of into her I guess," James said with his face turning red.

"Yeah, the problem is, she's not into him and he can't stand it," Logan told Melanie. While James gave Logan a death glare, Melanie laughed along with them.

"So I bet you guys have a plan to help James right?" Melanie guessed.

"You know it and it's going to rock," Kendall said.

"What are you going to do? Kidnap her and make her like James?"

"Of course not. That's plan Z," Logan replied.

"Interesting," Melanie said sarcastically when her iGirl beeped again.

_Hello? Where are you? Dinner is in 10 minutes! Hurry up! - Charlie_

Melanie smiled at the message. She never had a friend like Charlie before.

"Is it Charlie?" James asked curiously.

"Is she saying how not hot and not handsome James is?" Kendall joked.

"Hey! If anything, I am the handsome one here," James argued.

"Charlie just told me to go to dinner now. Are you guys coming?" Melanie asked.

"You go ahead. We'll planning on coming in later," Kendall said with a sneaky smile on his face.

Melanie nodded and walked away. She knew they were up to something when Kendall smiles like that and she doesn't want to be a a part of their mischief. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing on to her arm. "Hey hold on. I heard that Miss Marvel gave you an ultimatum because she knows that you and your roommates sneaked off last night. I'm sorry you have to go through that. If we knew this would happen, we would have never done it in the first place," Logan said.

"Oh, it's fine," Melanie replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it," Melanie answered.

"Do you need help?" Logan asked.

"No. Really. It's alright. I have to go now. Bye," Melanie said, walking away. She was already in enough trouble. Getting Logan involved is the last thing she should do.

* * *

During dinner, Melanie didn't have an appetite to eat. Suddenly her big appetite for food was gone when thinking about what was going to happen soon enough. Soon, one of her roommates is going to be gone. In fact, October is not at dinner. She heard from Gianna that she had injured herself during dance and she was on bed rest.

Charlie could not bear to see her friend being down. She knew she had to cheer Melanie up, "Grapes? They're good to eat after your dinner. It also helps with your digestion," she said.

Melanie could not help but giggle at her friend, "Thanks Charlie."

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"I rather not talk about it now," Melanie replied. She was very unsure whether to tell Charlie about what DiDi told her. What if Charlie turns out to be a sabotager and forces her to get rid of someone she hates? Then again, somehow inside her tells her that Charlie is not that kind of person that would do that.

"Can I have some grapes too Charlie? Mine ran out," Kathryn asked. Charlie kindly passed the bowl to her. Even Kathryn looks like she is going to kill herself. She kept stuffing herself with food.

"You seem very hungry Kathryn. Everything ok?" Melanie asked.

Kathryn glanced at Gianna uneasily and nodded. "How was dance?" Charlie asked.

"It was awesome and I practicall killed the competition. Right Kathryn?" Gianna asked.

"More like tripped the competition," Kathryn mumbled.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. I said I liked this chicken I'm having," Kathryn covered.

Suddenly, all the lights went off. Everyone started to buzz about inquiring what was going on.

"Is it a blackout?" Charlie asked.

"No way. DiDi is too efficient to allow a silly blackout like this," Melanie said.

"Then what is going on?" Charlie asked again.

"I might have an idea what is going on," Kathryn said with a mischievious smile on her face.

And then, different colour of lights starts to flash and then the curtain of the stage opened to reveal Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos on stage with microphones in their hands and then suddenly the music started and the boys started to sing.

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming or are they giving us a sneak preview of their new song?" Gianna squealed.

"Are you sure it's a new song?" Kathryn inquired.

"Positive."

Kendall then started singing the first verse of a song.

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done_

And then James stepped foward to sing his part.

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer _

_But I know I gotta put myself or worse _

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve_

_And I heard that..._

_That your looking for boyfriend _

_I see that_

_Give me time you know I'm gonna be there _

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me _

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend _

_Can't fight that _

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before _

_All I really want to be is your_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

By the end of the chorus, Melanie knew that this was the plan the guys were talking about earlier. They planned this scheme to get the message out to Charlie so that she would give James a chance. Melanie had to admit, this was a bit simple compared to other schemes the boys use to come up with.

Melanie turned to face Charlie whose face shows anything but swooned and interested. In fact she looks angry and disgusted. In the middle of the performance, Charlie must have gotten really angry when she got up and stormed out of the place along with her belongings.

Melanie wanted to run after her but DiDi was by the exit turning back on the lights and stopping the performance on stage. With that, Melanie sat back at her seat and turned back to the stage. While Kendall's, Logan's and Carlos' faces looked guilty, James expression showed heartbroken and crushed. Something Melanie never saw before.

"James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan, get off my stage," DiDi ordered. "The rest of you, get back to your dinner."

It was just like old times. James and his friends getting in trouble while Melanie just sit at the sidelines watching them getting scolded. It may not be home but it has the same feeling.

* * *

_**Hope you like this!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Best Friends

Charlie let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she made her way back to her dorm room. It had been a long day and all she wants to do is crawl into her bed and just lie down. She also felt like killing herself for storming out in the middle of dinner. She didn't even know why she did that.

When seeing James perform on stage singing that song, she knew the song was about her. She saw him scribbling words in his notepad during Literature. She was impressed though that he can write a song that fast and perform it so well.

Right now, she was having one of those feelings where she can't figure out what to do and why she was feeling that way right now. She hate to admit it but she felt bad leaving like that. Perhaps right now, James is feeling the same way she felt when she found out Ryan Taylor had a girlfriend and was never even into her. She wished she could just rewind time and redo the scene all over again just like she does when performing on stage for a play during a rehearsal. She wondered why can't she just be like Kathryn and just go with the flow.

When the elevator doors opened, she dragged her feet while making her way to her bed. While walking, she saw October in bed with her leg in a cast.

"Hey," October greeted while sitting up. Charlie noticed there were magazines on her bed.

"Hi. I heard you got hurt today. Are you going to be ok?" Charlie asked while sitting at her own bed.

"No. Because of this I can't dance for weeks and the doctor said I won't be recovering fast enough for me to join the big showcase coming up in 2 months. Plus, I'm going to be in bed rest for a while," October said.

Charlie nodded understandingly. The big showcase is also known as a introductory performance every student have to do. The event will be going on for a week and DiDi will call in big names to come and see them perform. Overall, it's a big deal.

"At least you still have photography right?" Charlie tried.

October sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. How's your day? Killed any classes with your intellectual yet?"

"It was productive, I guess," Charlie answered.

"Where are the rest?" October asked.

"They're still at dinner. I left early," Charlie replied.

"Why? I heard there was a big important assembly or something," October inquired.

"Well it was big but it wasn't close to important. Big Time Rush just gave a surprise performance," Charlie replied.

"And you didn't stay?" October asked.

Charlie shook her head no. "I'm not into them that much."

"What? How can you not like Big Time Rush? Everyone loves Big Time Rush. Even I'm crazy for Big Time Rush and I was homeschooled. Didn't any of your friends in your old school were crazy about them?"

"Yeah there were but I'm just not that interested I guess. Boy bands aren't my thing," Charlie replied.

"You don't know what you're missing then," October said.

"I think I'll suffer," Charlie joked.

October and Charlie spend the rest of the time trading stories and chatting. Charlie really liked talking to October very much. She was easy to talk to. Not like Melanie is not. Although Charlie practically considers Melanie as her best friend in Girlantis, there's still this big gap in between them. Although they shared a secret that Melanie is DiDi's neice, that is as far as she knew about Melanie. October on the other hand may be shy but she really opens up once you get to know her.

Moments later, Melanie, Kathryn and Gianna finally arrived home. None of them really said a word. All they did was come in and got ready for bed. When Gianna was climbing into bed, she called Charlie, "So why did you just left dinner like that Charlie?" Gianna asked.

"Uh...I was having stomach aches," Charlie answered.

"From what?" Gianna asked again.

"From eating all those grapes I'm guessing. You're right, it does help with my digestion," Melanie butted in.

"Are you sure you're comfortable October? Do you need another pillow?" Kathryn asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Good night," October said before turning off her lamp by her bedside. Soon everyone followed except Charlie who was still seated in her bed.

Gianna then sound, "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Sorry but I don't feel like sleeping yet," Charlie replied.

"Then count sheeps or something. Please turn off your lamp. I can't sleep with the lights on," Gianna pleaded.

"Sorry," Charlie said while turning off her lamp and getting up from her bed.

"Where are you going?" October asked.

"I'm gonna sit at the couch and read some magazines until I doze off," Charlie replied.

"I'll go with you," Melanie offered.

"No, that's ok."

"It's cool. I don't mind staying up all night," Melanie said. When they were seated, Charlie grabbed a Teen Vouge but Melanie snatched it from her. "Ok, what gives? Why did you leave like that?" she asked, whispering so that Kathryn, October and Gianna won't hear.

Charlie remained silent. She didn't know what to answer. "I know James wrote that song. I saw him writting it in class today," Charlie whispered back.

"It was a pretty good song too to be written in a day, don't you think?," Melanie whispered.

"I guess," Charlie shrugged.

"I'm guessing it's about you," Melanie said.

"Alright. I get it. He's into me. But I can't do anything about it remember? DiDi's rule," Charlie reminded her.

"The question is now Charlie, do you like him?" Melanie asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. But I do feel guilty. He's feeling the exact same feeling I had when I had this huge crush on a guy like but he didn't like me back," Charlie told her.

"Aaah...so you have commitment issues," Melanie said.

"It's possible. I mean, I never had a boyfriend before," Charlie said.

"Really? You never had a boyfriend before?" Melanie asked, sounding surprised.

"Neither have I ever kissed a boy. I mean, I technically kissed a boy when I'm playing a character in a play but I never really had a real first kiss with a boy that I like before," Charlie admitted.

"Wow, that is sad," Melanie said feeling sympathetic. "If it helps, James is kind of a playboy. He'll go for any girl that's hot but unfortunately, he only has his eyes on you which is stangely abnormal if you really know him."

"James is...extremely attractive but..."

"But?" Melanie asked.

Charlie sighed, she doesn't know what to say next. "I don't know him at all. I bet we're like two different people."

"That didn't stop Zac and Vanessa," Melanie pointed out.

"You know Zac and Vanessa?"

"Not the point. The point is that two different people are likely to be together. Opposites attract," Melanie said.

"He's a popstar. I'm just a girl," Charlie pointed out.

"Not to him. James may be a playboy but he doesn't pick a random hot girl and ask her out and he picked you out of every girl in Girlantis and there are 95 more girls out there other than us," Melanie replied.

"Why are you supporting him?" Charlie inquired.

"I just want to see you happy and I know that right now, all you're feeling is confused," Melanie replied.

Is that what Charlie is feeling right now? Confused. That might be a possibility. But Charlie has never been confused in her life. Everything in her life has always been full speed ahead and there was no time for a confusion.

"Plus, you're like my best friend Charlie. I don't like to see one of my best friends sad," Melanie added.

"You really think I'm your best friend?" Charlie inquired. She never had a best friend before either. She usually jumps from the drama group to her study group. She never really connects with anyone in her old school.

"Why not? We might as well be since we're going to spend a whole lot of time together. I want you to be my partner for that entreprenuer project. I don't think I can handle a business by myself," Melanie joked and made Charlie laughed.

"You're my best friend too Melanie and thanks," Charlie said.

"For the James thing?" Melanie asked.

"For the best friend thing. I really need one person I can trust," Charlie replied.

Melanie smiled uneasily, "Of course."

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it was a little short.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. White Flag

A week has passed although it feels like it has been a month. Everyone in Girlantis have been up to their game and giving all they got and more because rumor has it, DiDi is expelling the next person who does not make any progress. Kathryn is hoping that she is not one of those people because lately, Vivian has been anything but nice. She keeps critisizing everyone in dance class and that includes her too.

Whatever move she did, there's always something that is not right. Whether it's her posture or her just walking, it's wrong. Vivian's words did put some girls into tears but Kathryn knows that tears are only for losers. She is a winner and DiDi wants a winner. Not a loser. She wouldn't choose a loser to attend Girlantis.

After a weekend rest, Kathryn came to the dance studio on her own to work on her flaws. She spent a total of 4 hours each day sweating up and pushing her limits so that she looks good enough in Vivian's eyes. Lately, Gianna has always been the apple of Vivian's eye. It seems like Vivian somehow put on rose-colored glasses whenever she looks at Gianna which is totally unfair. Kathryn deserved as much attention as Gianna.

DiDi has also sent an audio sound to their iGirl. It was a motivational speech that DiDi encourages everyone to hear. So far, Melanie and Gianna refuses to listen to it. Melanie pointed out that an audio can't single handedly just give someone a motivation. Gianna claims that she already have enough confidence to go around. So far, herself, October and Charlie have listened to the audio throughout the weekend. Kathryn hate to admit it but the audio did gave her some self-confidence and she was going to use that self-confidence in the routine that she came up with to show it to Vivian. She knew everyone will be blown away.

She held her head high as she walked into the dance studio. She had a good feeling too because she was wearing her lucky ballet shoes. The one that she wore when DiDi came to her school to scout for talent. That performance ended up tremendously as DiDi went backstage herself to congratulate Kathryn on a job well done and to hand her a big envelope which was an application that is to be filled for her to attend Girlantis.

"Hi Kathryn! You seem cheerful today," a girl named Cassandra Creech said. Also known as Cassie. She is the one Vivian called Freckles. Long story short, she wasn't one of Vivian's favourites too.

"Of course I'm cheerful Cassie. It's just a cheerful day," Kathryn replied.

"What's so cheerful about dance? Vivian is relentless," the girl sitting next to Cassie said. Her name is Sierra SanInocencio but everyone calls her CeCe. She's a total spanish chick. One time, during lunch, some girl pranked her by putting plastic cockroach in her porridge. She was so mad that she swore in spanish. Kathryn reminded herself not to get on Cece's bad side.

"I just have a good feeling today," Kathryn replied back.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I just read Vivian's last tweet. She's not in a very good mood," Gianna butted in holding her iPhone in her hand.

"Not that you have to worry about it. You're always at Vivian's good side," Cassie said.

"Yeah, you're practically her favourite already," CeCe said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. It's like one minute, Cassie and CeCe was siding with her and then the next, they were like supporting Gianna. "Well whatever her mood is, I'm going to blow her away," Kathryn said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I heard you were practising here during the weekend but it is enough?" Cassie inquired.

Before Kathryn could answer her, Vivian walked in. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing and lined up in neat rows in front of the mirror. Vivian had some drink and took the remote control for the stereo.

"Now that everyone here had a weekend rest, I'm hoping that all of you are _now_ ready to dance? Get in a circle, when I call your name, step into the circle and dance," Vivian instructed. "Spanish chick! GO!"

After CeCe danced, Quasimodo stepped in. Soon almost half of the class danced and then it was Gianna's turn. As always, she never fails to give a flawless performance. Kathryn even saw Vivian nodding her head in approval at Gianna's performance. Kathryn can't help but feeling jealous but she told herself not worry. She just knew she's going to be than Gianna.

Gianna received an applause from everyone for her performance. "HOTZ! GO!" Vivian shouted through the applause.

Kathryn smiled and started her performance with a cartwheel and then did a triple turn. She just knew her performance was going well. She could feel the same energy she felt when she was back at home in her dance studio. She could practically see all of her dancemates adoring her performance. When she ended her routine, everyone applaused and Kathryn bowed. She was anticipating Vivian to say something nice to Vivian but she doesn't even look impressed.

"One question for you, were you dancing?" Vivian asked, looking at Kathryn.

Kathryn was taken back by the question. What kind of question was that? "Uh, yes."

"No you weren't dancing. You were performing. There's a big difference between dancing and performing. You dance from your heart. You perform from your head and what you're doing is incredibly planned out and unacceptable if you want to make it big in dancing," Vivian said.

Kathryn could feel her heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Vivian had technically told her that she can't dance.

"A dancer paints a picture. A performer traces a picture," Vivian told her.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said.

Vivian ignored her apology and told her to get back into the circle. Suddenly, all her confidence disappeared in a mere of three minutes. No one had ever told her that she is not a dancer. She has always been a dancer and she was good at it. Dancing is her life. If she's not a dancer then who is she? She's no one. A loser and a loser should not be in Girlantis. Suddenly, Kathryn is hoping that if the rumor that DiDi is sending people home is true, she hoped it's her.

She turned to Gianna who was smirking as if to say, "Nice performance. Too bad Vivian didn't think so."

Kathryn tried to choke back her tears. She was not going to cry. If Vivian wants a good dancer, then she'll get the good dancer. If Vivian thinks that Gianna is good and she is not then it would be fine with her. She's going to give up and wave the white flag. Gianna win and Kathryn is out.

When Vivian dismissed the class, everyone left except for Kathryn. She just wants to be alone. Turning off the lights, she stood in front of the mirror. Suddenly the motivational audio seemed stupid afterall. She felt like killing herself for even think one second that she is going to be good enough for Vivian and rise up to challenge Gianna. She felt so stupid.

"Hello?" someone said.

Kathryn turned. She was surprised to see Kendall. Kathryn hadn't talked to Kendall ever since she planned to sneaked off. "Oh, I didn't even see you come in," Kathryn said.

"Are you using the dance studio?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not. I'm just sticking around for awhile. Trying to do some thinking," Kathryn replied.

"Cool. I've seen you danced. You're amazing," Kendall said.

Kathryn scoffed, "Thanks." Kendall is the only person to appreciate it.

"No really. You're amazing. DiDi picked the right person to come to Girlantis," Kendall replied.

Kathryn knew Kendall was just being sweet but she didn't had time for this. "Try telling that to Vivian. I bet she'll appreciate it," Kathryn said sarcastically.

"Vivian giving you a hard time?"

Kathryn nodded a sat down by the mirror. Kendall soon followed and sat next to her. "In her eyes, I'm not a dancer. I'm just a performer. I didn't even know there's a difference," Kathryn said.

"I get it. You're always the star weren't you?" Kendall asked.

Kathryn nodded again. "Even my old dance instructor bows down to me. I'm just a no one here."

"You don't know that you're a no one. Maybe Vivian discourages you because you're good and she just wants you to improve. I don't know if this helps but I saw a list of girls DiDi is going to send home today. You're not on the list. You see? If you're that bad, you'd be on that list but you're not," Kendall suggested.

Kathryn seriously had no time for this. "I have to go now. What were doing here in the first place?"

"I left my CD here. Are you sure you're fine?" Kendall asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." Kathryn figured if she was not going to be expelled, then she is going to get herself expelled and she has a perfect plan to get her in trouble.

* * *

_**Hope you like this!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Life Sucks

October slowly leap her way to dinner. It really sucks to walk when you only have one good leg. After being injured and been on bed rest for the past few days, October never really gotten the chance to explore Girlantis like she planned to. Instead she was at her room, watching her class through a big TV specially for her and see her roommates all talking about the facilities they have in Girlantis.

The ones that she heard from Kathryn was that Girlantis had an amazing spa, gym and boutiques. She heard from Charlie that Girlantis had a state of the art library with a very relaxing reading room which has a great view of the sea and they also have a park with an amazing garden. She heard from Melanie that the school's tuck shop practically gives away laptops and other electronics for free for only Girlantis students. With that she asked Melanie to help her get a one because her old one is practically ancient and she didn't want anyone to see her with it. Not that it's that bad but compared to what the other girls have, hers is such a dump.

She hopes she isn't late for dinner. Charlie already send her a few messages asking her to hurry. While walking, or leaping in her case, she look at some students riding the Girlantis scooters. She was so jealous that she could not ride it at the moment. Doctors orders.

She still can't believe she got injured on the first day of dance class. She love dancing and being told that she couldn't dance for at least a month make her sick to her stomach. She still can't recall how she got injured though. One minute she was doing her turns and then the next she tripped over something and landed hardly on her knee causing her feet to be fractured and her muscle being pulled harshly.

Suddenly, someone horned their scooters and stopped by the road. When October looked, it was Logan and Carlos on seperated scooters.

"Hi," Carlos greeted.

"Hi," October smiled, not caring if anyone is watching her at the moment.

"Heard you were injured. Why are you walking?" Logan asked.

"I have to get to cafeteria somehow," October replied.

"Hop in. We're going there too. I got a spare helmet," Carlos offered.

October was about to accept it but then she remembered DiDi's number 1 rule. "No thanks. I'm almost there anyways," she said.

"No you're not. The cafeteria is like 2 km away. You'll get there faster if you're on wheels," Carlos replied.

"If it makes you more comfortable, we'll travel and park somewhere no one, not even Miss Marvel can see. Trust us, we know this school better than her or anyone else here," Logan said.

October hesitated but class do start in 5 minutes and she didn't like being late. After looking around her surrounding for any on-lookers, she took Carlos' spare helmet and hopped on behind Carlos. She tried to keep her face hidden as they start to travel around. She didn't want anyone see her or take a picture of her riding with Carlos and then get expel. She heard that during dinner, some people were going to get expelled due to their lack of progress. She hoped it isn't her. She really tried to keep up while on bed rest.

A few minutes later, Carlos and Logan stopped. "Alright, we're here. The front entrance is just over there. You can have a head start so one will see you with us," Logan directed her.

"Thanks for the ride," October replied.

"It's cool. See you later," Logan said.

While making her way to the cafeteria, suddenly she heard Carlos' voice, "I like your outfit!" he shouted.

October turned around with her face in confusion, "Thanks!" she shouted back which sounded a lot like a question. She then saw Logan punching Carlos playfully while laughing. Carlos then pushed Logan back. October didn't know what was going on but she thinks Carlos has a crush on her. She could tell by how his face just blushes when Logan was making fun of him. She tried to push the thought away from her head. Why would Carlos like her? He's a big ball of fun while she's a big ball of shyness and quietness. In a way, Carlos is a playground while she is a library.

Then her thought moved over to Kendall. She didn't know why but she has always been attracted to Kendall. She still remember the time when her cousin and her gushed how amazingly adorable Kendall is when she was at home. But she could tell Kendall is not into her. During the time when they sneaked off to meet the boys, Kendall spend most of his time talking to Kathryn. She told herself, maybe her and Kendall were not meant to be.

But right now, she has a weird feeling towards Logan. He has been very nice to her especially during the classes they had together. Logan helped her a lot with the stuff she didn't catch on while she was on bed rest. She told herself not to fall for Logan. Logan is great but he is just isn't her type at all. But he is nice. But October only liked him as a brother.

Finally, she reached the cafeteria and as she expected, she was the last one to arrive among her roommates. She sees Charlie and Melanie discussing about something, Kathryn was busy typing away in her iGirl and Gianna was staring at her reflection at the screen of her iGirl.

When Charlie saw her arriving, she greeted her, "Hey, nice of you to show up. Finally they can serve us our dinner now," Charlie said.

As if on cue, the waiters put their dishes on the table immediately. She was having spaghetti tonight. It's nice to eat somewhere other than her bed. She missed her seat alot.

"What took you so long?" Gianna asked.

"I had to walk here. My last class was all the way from the park," October answered.

"That must be a long way. How did you get here on time?" Melanie asked.

"I got a ride from someone," October said.

"Who?" Charlie inquired.

"Someone from class," October replied. Technically she wasn't lying. Logan and Carlos were from her previous class and they did gave her a ride and Charlie didn't technically ask for the name.

"Ok, enough about that, I am going to throw a party," Kathryn announced.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"I am going to throw a secret party and I am organising it with Kendall," Kathryn explained.

"You and Kendall?" October asked in disbelief, trying to hide her jealousy tone.

"Yup. After dance session this afternoon, me and Kendall hatched up a plan to throw a party tomorrow night. We have it all planned out. He and the guys are all going to go to the control room and blackout the entire school so DiDi won't know what's up," Kathryn explained.

"But it will be like taking a big risk. Are you sure you planned this out properly?" Charlie asked.

Before Kathryn could answer her, DiDi Marvel stepped to the stage holding an envelope. Everyone is bracing themselves for the worst. But October couldn't help but wonder why DiDi is going to announce the name while they are having dinner. It seemed so unthoughtful. Then again, it is DiDi Marvel. She's one of the most powerful women in the world. She didn't care if she's thought or not.

"Ladies and my gentlemen, as you may heard I have reviewed your progress for last week. Now, I have created Girlantis Academy to help my future prodigies and just like Donald Trump's Apprentice, not all of you can become my prodigy and that is why I have to say goodbye to five of you. Before I do, every now and then, I will do random elimination. If you progress, you are save but if I see no improvement whatsoever, you are gone," DiDi said.

She then opened her envelope slowly. October turned to face everyone in the room. All of their faces turned pale from the news but when she turned to her roommates, Charlie, Kathryn and Gianna didn't even look the slightest afraid but Melanie looked like she's going to faint.

"The girls that will be sent home are Amelia Joy Williams, Ash Rose, Jenny Vaquez, Summer Flores and Erika Desiree Monroe," DiDi announced.

Those whose names weren't called let out a deep breath and those who were the unlucky ones stood up from their seats and were forced to leave immediately. One of the girls even broke down and cried.

"Wow, I feel bad for them," October commented.

"Better them than us," Gianna replied.

"Agreed," Charlie said.

"I can't believe Summer Flores got expelled. I thought she was doing very well in Entreprenuership," Melanie said.

"I heard she's having trouble in her art major. Apparently the teacher doesn't like her that much," Charlie said.

"I wonder how she feels about that. Any ideas Kathryn?," Gianna asked, giving Kathryn a sly smirk.

"I might have some," Kathry replied nastily.

October, Charlie and Melanie all exchanged confused glances. Suddenly, Kathryn's and Charlie's iGirl beeped. Both of them checked at the same time but Charlie immediately hit the delete button on hers while Kathryn was happily replying to her message. October knew it was Kendall. Maybe Kendall isn't the guy for her and she better not even think about it either. Not unless she wants to get expelled.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I had a little trouble with it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Condition

Charlie nervously waited outside DiDi Marvel's office. She didn't understand why DiDi had Personal Messaged her to come to her office immediately. Why would DiDi tell her to come to her office? What did Charlie do? Did DiDi found out that she and her roommates sneaked off to meet the guys? Then why wasn't the rest of them there? Did DiDi think that she was the mastermind? Did James tell her because Charlie won't return her affection to him?

She shook all the negative thoughts off her head. Maybe she was called to DiDi's office because DiDi wants to reward her for all her hard work. Maybe DiDi had already chosen Charlie as her prodigy in advance. Afterall, even Ch arlie have to admit she has been making goofprogress even though it only has been only a week. Her Literature teacher has done nothing but encourage her good work with the assignments that has been given out. In Drama class, she was a shot for the lead role and she and Melanie project scheme for Entrepeneurship is simply genius.

"Charlotte Hamilton," Yvonne, DiDi's secretary called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Miss Marvel will see you now. Just go right ahead," Yvonne said.

"Thank you," Charlie said as she gathered her bag and entered DiDi's office. She told herself to remain calm and collected and be prepared for anything that's coming her way. When she entered the office, DiDi was already at her desk.

"Hello Charlotte. Please have a seat," DiDi said.

Charlie smiled nervously and sat at the chair in front of DiDi. "You can call me Charlie."

"Yes, of course. I know you're wondering why you have been called to my office," DiDi started. "But let me start this by saying what a good job you have been doing in your classes. For a person to have three majors, you did a great job maintaining your priorities unlike those students who have no choice but to be expelled yesterday night."

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"Now I understand that you know my son James correct?" DiDi inquired.

Charlie heart stopped. Did she know? "Yes. He is sitting next to me for Literature," Charlie replied.

DiDi smiled, "I know you're one of the girls that sneaked off to see my son and his friends during the first day of school, Charlie," she said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you! It wasn't my idea! I was forced to go with them! Don't expel me! I'll do anything!" Charlie said, hyperventilating.

DiDi stopped and stared at Charlie in the eyes, "Anything?"

"Anything," Charlie nodded.

"Do you recall last week when Big Time Rush performed that song during dinner?" DiDi asked.

"Yes."

"I got my son to confess why he did that he only did that performance because, well, apparently he did that for you but I guess you would know that right?" DiDi inquired.

"No," Charlie lied.

"I see the way my son looks at you after you left the cafeteria after I stopped the performance. He looked rather crushed when you left," DiDi said accusingly.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but where is this going?" Charlie asked.

"James is not happy with the idea of me forcing him to stay here and he hates Literature. But apparently after meeting you, James has been more interested in school more than I ever seen. And knowing my son, he would want to go back to Los Angeles right now but you are making him to want to stay," DiDi pointed out. "I could expel you Charlie but you're the only thing that keeps my son here. Which is why I am letting you date my son so he won't make me let him go back home."

"But I don't like James like that," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you make James happy. James is in need of happiness here in Girlantis. You're the only one who can help me," DiDi said.

"So you're asking me for a favor to date your son?" Charlie inquired.

"I wouldn't say the word ask. I would rather use the word, force. Since I have decided not to expel you, you are under probation and this probation requires you to date my son and you are going to like it," DiDi said sternly.

Charlie feel dizzy. DiDi just forced her to do something she didn't want to do. "But, what about your rule? Wouldn't the other students eventually found out that it's ok to date the guys?" Charlie pointed.

"I knew you would ask that. I would still want to keep that rule but I will bend it only for you but it still has to remain a secret," DiDi answered.

"So to summarise what you're telling me, you are forcing me to date James just so to keep him happy but you want this to be a secret from other students?" Charlie inquired.

"Exactly. Oh, and you can't tell James too," DiDi replied.

"Wouldn't James eventually find out? How long does this charade have to go on? Until we're married?" Charlie said frustratingly.

"That could work," DiDi nodded.

Charlie's eyes shot wide open, "I was kidding!"

"But I wasn't kidding about the expelling part," DiDi said.

Charlie slumped into her seat. Was she really that desperate to remain in Girlantis Academy? Then again, she doesn't want to go back to her hometown and face her old schoolmates with questions why she was suddenly back. She could imagine them talking bad about her and start gossiping about her. Plus, she'll be the first ever Girlantis upset. Even after she leaves, people will know her as the biggest upset in Girlantis. So, what other choice does she have?

"Fine, I'll do it," Charlie said.

"And there will no faking it. You will like James but if you ever break his heart, you will be suspended until futher notice," DiDi stated.

After Charlie left DiDi's office, she started to text message someone. Kathryn was going to throw that party tonight with Kendall and Kendall's friends, that including James, was a sure to show up. That is chance for her to ask out James and get to know him during the party. All she needs is a little help.

_Can we meet up at the park now? I need your help with something, _Charlie texted.

Seconds later, her phone beeped, _Sure. Where?_

_I'll meet you by the bench near Yogurt Dream, _Charlie replied.

Her phone beeped again, _See you there in 5. Get me a strawberry yogurt._

Five minutes later, she bought herself a yogurt and waited. Soon, Kathryn finally arrived. Charlie thought if she was going to ask James out somehow, she's going have to go to the one person that knows boys. Although Charlie doesn't know Kathryn that well, she knows that Kathryn knows boys more than she does.

"Hey, what's up?" Kathryn greeted her as Charlie passed her a yogurt cup.

"I wanted to talk to you about that party you were going to throw tonight," Charlie said.

"Oh, I am so excited for it. Everyone in school is invited. It's going to be held at the guy's crib. Kendall said it is big enough for a house party. Best of all, the walls and windows are sound proof," Kathryn said. "So are you going?"

"I think so. Um, why do you suddenly want to throw a party? Do you know that you're going to get in a huge amount of trouble if you do this? I know you're fearless but it's like you're purposely trying to get yourself expel," Charlie said, forgetting about her own issue.

"The truth? I am doing this on purpose so I'd get expel," Kathryn blurted out.

Charlie almost choked on her yogurt, "What?"

Kathryn shushed Charlie by putting her hand on Charlie's mouth, "SHH! I don't one people to know."

"Are you insane?"

"Look, I gave up ok. I am sick of everything here. I just want to go home," Kathryn admitted.

"You're just giving up because you can't keep up?" Charlie asked.

"Keeping up is what I've been doing here but I'm never good enough for Vivian or beat Gianna," Kathryn said.

"Vivian? You mean your dance instructor. Is that what this is about? You're quitting because you can't handle Vivian Rogue?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"It's not what you think," Kathryn said.

"Then why are you risking your chances to stay in Girlantis? Do you know what other people would do to even get to this school? You're just being selfish Kathryn," Charlie pointed out.

"Well maybe I am. I just can't handle this Charlie. I have always been in the spotlight back at home. Everyone practically bows down to me. My dance instructor always puts me in centre all the time. I'm always centre stage but now, everything single move I do is not right," Kathryn said, her voice starting to crack. She then dig through her bag and took out a necklace. She opened the locket and stared at a picture.

"I'm not even allowed to wear this necklace my mom got me. I have been wearing this necklace ever since I was 8 years old during my first ever performance," Kathryn said. Charlie took a closer look and there was a picture of Kathryn when she was little hugging a woman who Charlie thinks it's Kathryn's mother.

"It's beautiful. It's that your mom in the picture?" Charlie asked.

Kathryn nodded, "She passed away 3 years ago. This necklace is only thing that reminds me of my mom. My dad threw all of her stuff a week after the funeral," Kathryn told her.

"I know how you feel. But I have to say you're very lucky," Charlie said.

"Why?"

"At least you got to meet your mother. I have never met my mother before. I mean, I did technically but I just don't remember her," Charlie answered.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"My mother died when I was just a month old. My dad never even talk about her that much. All he gave me was a picture of her and a big portrait of her is displayed in our living room," Charlie explained.

"That is sad and you're ok with that?," Kathryn commented.

"I guess. But at times, I do wish I know her. You know, just to at least know how it feels like to have a mom but if my mother was exactly like DiDi, I'll live not to know her at all. No offence," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn questioned.

Charlie sighed, "You have to promise you won't tell a soul."

Kathryn lifted up her last finger, "Pinky swear. Now what is it?"

"DiDi is forcing me to date James because apparently I make James want to stay in Girlantis. Her words, not mine," Charlie explained.

"Whoa, and you agreed to that?"

"I kinda have to. She was going to expel me because she knew that we sneaked off last week to meet up the guys," Charlie answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is my fault," Kathryn said.

Charlie had to agree but she can't just say that in front of Kathryn. Especially when she needs her help. "So this where you come in. I need your help. Since I have to be dating James, I need him to ask me out," Charlie said.

"Didn't he already ask you out? All you do is _check yes, Juliet_," Kathryn joked, refrencing to that popular song.

"Yeah, I don't know how to approach a guy," Charlie admitted.

"What? Are you serious? Have you even look at yourself? You're hot!" Kathryn said.

"Yeah, hot but with no dating experience," Charlie added.

"Ok, I know you're a little high maintenance and all but really? You never had a date? Ever?" Kathryn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I never had a date or a boyfriend. I guess you can say I have commitment issues as well."

"Is that also the reason why you left in the middle of their performance that I made James do?" Kathryn asked.

"That was your idea?"

"Chill, I didn't think he'd actually do it. He must really like you if he went through all that trouble," Kathryn replied.

Charlie sighed again, "So are you going to help me or what?"

"Give me your iGirl," Kathryn said. Charlie then took out her iGirl and gave it to Kathryn. Kathryn started to type something.

"What are you typing?" Charlie asked.

"_I'm heading to K&K's party tonight. Can you keep me company?_" Kathryn said as she typed out.

"Hold on, I don't talk like that. He's going to know that is not me," Charlie said.

"Too late. And send. Now, let's wait for a reply," Kathryn said.

Less than 30 seconds later, Charlie's iGirl beeped and it was a reply from James. It read:

_I'll be waiting for you at the lounge area. Can't wait. See you. :)_

"Aww, he puts a smiley face. He's excited!" Kathryn said.

"Alright, now that this is settled, please promise me you will try not to be expelled. I'm not asking you to cancel the party but come on, if you're really doing a bad job, DiDi would have expelled you along with the five girls yesterday but instead you're still here. Maybe you're not as bad as you thought. Maybe you should try taking Vivian's words as a lesson. Not as an insult," Charlie advised.

Kathryn sighed and remained quiet and then she spoke, "Fine. Maybe you're right."

Charlie smiled gratefully and looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm going to be late for my next class. Thanks Kathryn. I'll see you tonight," Charlie said as she got up.

"Wait, thanks for the encouragement Charlie. You're right. Plus, my mom would not be happy if I just quit like this. You're a good friend," Kathryn said.

"My pleasure."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. The Pact

_Life can so unfair_, October thought.

October lied down at her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She was just too upset that she was being left out of the big party that Kathryn is throwing. Even Charlie went to the party because she said she wanted to release some stress which is weird considering she doesn't look like the type of person who would release stress by partying all night. She thought that maybe Charlie was going through a phase or some sort.

She wasn't alone though. Gianna and Melanie did not go to the party either. Gianna said as much as she loved to spend time with the boys, she needed her beauty rest. It's seems to be reason every time. Melanie on the other hand was afraid that she would get in trouble. Lately, Melanie has been very quiet. Every time during meals, she would get messages from her iGirl and then her face would turn pale. When asked what is wrong, she just said it was just one of her teachers giving her reminders and stuff.

October wanted to go to the party so bad. She wanted to try her luck again with Kendall. She tried to ignore the fact that Kendall might be more into Kathryn than her.

Charlie and Kathryn left half an hour ago when there was a sudden blackout, courtesy of the guys. Once the blackout started, it was also the signal to tell everyone to leave their rooms and sneak into theirs for the party. Thanks to October's injured leg, she is incapable of crawling, running or even walk fast. She tried to tell herself that it is much safer that she is not at risk of getting expelled but she can tell that the entire school was going to that party and as soon as the party wraps up, they are going to start tweeting about how much fun it was and probably talk about it for the rest of the school semester.

While still staring at the ceiling, October could hear Melanie tossing around in her bed. Melanie turned to October and turned on the lamp from her bedside and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" October asked.

"Kind of," Melanie replied, sitting on and playing with her blanket.

"Are you worried about Kathryn and Charlie?" October asked again.

"You can say that. I'm just afraid that they're going to get caught. I still don't understand why Charlie went to the party in the first place. I thought she was better than that. I never thought of her of being a party girl," Melanie said.

"Me neither. She seems so tense and focuses on school. Who would have thought she was also a rebel?" October said.

"Totally, I'm starting to think that I should have gone to the party and be with them and not missing out on the fun too," Melanie said.

"Same here. Well, at least you can still walk normally, I'm a gimp," October joked.

Melanie smiled a little, "Oh come on, you're not even on crutches. I bet if you did go to the party, you'd end up with a pair of those," she said. October and Melanie shared a soft laugh, trying not to wake up Gianna who was already asleep.

"Hey, maybe if we can't go to that party, maybe we could have our own little party," Melanie suggested.

"What?" October asked in confusion.

"Just because we're not at the party doesn't mean we can't have fun of our own," Melanie said as she took out some magazines from her bedside and walked over to October's bed.

"Magazine-reading party?" October inquired.

Melanie walked over to her bedside and took out a bag of chips, "It doesn't have to be. We could just hang out. Get to know each other and stuff. You know, our beds are right next to each other but I never really gotten to know you," Melanie said as she opened the bag of chips.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we're just too busy being in our own worlds," October said as she took some chips. "So have you always wanted to be a designer?" she asked.

"Not really but designing kind of grew on me. It all started when I had to wear this ugly dress for my aunt's wedding but I altered it myself and made the best flower girl dress anyone has ever seen," Melanie answered.

October can't help but giggle, "Did you get in trouble for it?"

"A lot of trouble," Melanie answered. "But it was totally worth it. Since then I started to alter all of the clothes I have."

"How did DiDi discover you?" October asked.

"Uh…she saw some of my sketches and I guess she was impressed," Melanie answered.

"Awesome. I had to send DiDi like tons of things that can make me qualified a spot here. You must be really good if DiDi lets you in like that," October complimented.

Melanie ignored October's compliment, "So have you always been dancing?" she asked.

"Yeah, practically since I could walk. Since I was homeschooled, my mom thinks it's good if I socialize by joining a dance group at a nearby community centre," October answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone who you think might not like you back?" October asked. She could see Melanie's face turned from interested to confuse.

"What?"

"Never mind. It's stupid," October said.

"You like one of the guys, don't you? Is it Carlos?" Melanie asked.

"What? Carlos? No," October replied. "Why do you think it's Carlos?"

"I thought it was obvious. For the past few days, he has been you assistant. Helping you to carry your books, sharing that dessert with you during dinner just now," Melanie said.

October remembered. But she didn't think Carlos was actually into her. Carlos was just being nice just like he always is. He is a bit of a goofball too. One time when walking into the cafeteria, he stepped onto his own shoelace and fell. He quickly recovered after that.

"You really think he likes me?" October asked.

Melanie shrugged, "I guess."

"But Logan has been helping doing the same things too. Well, he kind of have to because our teacher made us become partners for an assignment," October said.

"Oh, you're partnered with Logan. What kind of thing has he done for you?" Melanie asked.

"Oh you know, same thing Carlos does. He's the one that has been helping me get to my classes and dinner quickly without getting caught of course," October said.

"Really? That's great!" Melanie said with fake enthusiasm. "If it's not Carlos, or Logan, who were talking about? Don't tell me it's James."

"No, it's not. It's Kendall," October admitted.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah. I'm really into him but I don't think he is into me. I think he likes Kathryn more," October said.

"How do you know that?" Melanie asked.

"It's pretty obvious since they first met. There's this chemistry between them," October answered.

"And you're kind of jealous?"

"A little. I wish I could at least get his attention," October said.

"Why don't you just talk to Kathryn about it? Ask her if she likes Kendall and if she doesn't, just ask her to help you to match you and Kendall up," Melanie suggested.

"I don't think so. I don't think I want to get into any trouble," October said.

"You know, if you like a boy who doesn't like you back or only sees you as a friend, he might not be worth it. And if Kathryn do like Kendall, don't feel bad about it. There's a lot more fish in the pond for a girl like you," Melanie advised.

"Thanks," October smiled. Maybe Melanie's right. Maybe Kendall is not worth wasting her iPod battery, listening to Taylor Swift all day long whenever she thinks about him. She can do so much better. "Hey, maybe we should make some sort of pact and be in a boy fast or something," October joked.

"Why don't we? It's not going to be that hard? I mean, there are only 4 boys in school. How hard can it be?" Melanie said.

"You're right. From tonight onwards, we will start to boy fast and focus on more important things like getting to DiDi's good side," October said.

"Deal. But we can still drool on guys in the upcoming US weekly right?" Melanie inquired.

"Of course. We're still human after all," October replied and sighed. "I wonder what Charlie and Kathryn are doing at the party right now."

"Well, Kathryn is probably tearing down the dance floor while Charlie is probably is sitting somewhere at a corner trying to run away from James," Melanie said. "I still can't believe James likes Charlie."

"You sound as if you know James for a very long time," October commented.

"What? Of course not. It's just that I am surprised that a guy like James would fall for an overachiever like Charlie. No offence, of course," Melanie said.

"You're right. I wouldn't be surprised if James dates a supermodel but instead he likes Charlie. She is a lucky girl. Does she know how many girls would just kill to at least have James know their name? I can't believe she doesn't care that James has a huge crush on her," October said.

"Ok, enough about Charlie or James or anyone. We're suppose to be 'partying' remember?" Melanie said. "Plus, I don't want to get bad karma."

"Totally," October replied, while picking up one magazine. October hoped she can resist being in boy fast but she is more hoping that Melanie would suddenly want to break it off. She doesn't mind if Melanie wants to.

* * *

_**Ok, this chapter might be a little lame. I had trouble writing it. Next chapter will take place at the party so stay tune!**_

_**I am open to suggestions to how the story goes. All you have to do is just tell me. :)  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Mistake

Meanwhile at Big Time Rush's room, a party was going on and those who dared to risk their place in Girlantis were all there partying it up. Kathryn was very impressed how the guys turned their room into a very cool night club atmosphere. All of the windows were covered with bed sheets to hide the action going on inside the room. Strangely enough, there were some other guys at the party too. Strange because there were only 4 guys in Girlantis.

"Why are there other guys here?" Kathryn asked when she and Charlie arrived.

"It was my idea. If there are only 4 guys at a party, it wouldn't be that fun because then I wouldn't get to hang out with you," Kendall answered with a sneaky smirk.

Kathryn didn't know whether to be swooned or be grateful on how smart Kendall is. "But how did they get here? We're on an island, remember?" Kathryn pointed out.

"We made some arrangements which Miss Marvel doesn't know about. Enough about the other guys, now that they are distracting the other girls to not come to us, let's dance," Kendall said taking Kathryn's hand.

With that, Kathryn left Charlie to find James herself and she went to the dance floor with Kendall dancing to 'Party In The USA' by Miley Cyrus. While dancing, at the same time, she is trying to forget about the thought of leaving Girlantis. What was she thinking of leaving just like that? If she leaves, that meant Gianna wins and Kathryn never goes down without a fight in her life. Charlie is right; maybe somehow, Vivian's insults are words of encouragement to make Kathryn a better dancer. Although, Vivian's attitude towards the dancers is very nasty. Nastier than any mean girl Kathryn watches in teen movies.

What she didn't get was why Gianna is getting all the good attention. Kathryn is just good at dancing than Gianna is. She was glad that Gianna didn't come to the party. Seems like she can't live without getting her beauty sleep. She is a little upset that Melanie and October couldn't come too. October had a good reason but Melanie apparently chickened out.

While still in deep thoughts, she could almost hear what Kendall was saying but didn't hear it clearly.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Kathryn shouted through the music.

"I said it's nice to see you dance in person. You're not a bad dancer," Kendall said.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," Kathryn replied.

"Thank goodness you are here or else I would have never met you," Kendall said.

Kathryn can feel herself blushing. Then she thought, since when does she ever blush? It's was normal for her that guys compliment and flirt with her. Why was it that this time she was surprised and shy about it? She told herself that Kendall might be actually into her. She never really thought about going out with Kendall recently. Well, not since they first met. They did a lot of talking and getting to know each other but that was just for fun.

"Do you want to go get a drink or something? I'm thirsty," Kathryn asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Kendall replied, taking her hand and leading her to the snack table. After Kendall got the drinks, he handed a cup to Kathryn who drank it immediately. Again, she can't believe it, she was actually feeling awkward. She has never felt awkward in her life. Not even on dates. Not that she considers this as a date. Not unless Kendall considers this as a date. Why is she feeling so weird?

"We did a great job planning this party huh?" Kendall asked, making conversation.

Before Kathryn could reply, two girls walked towards them, giggling and having a great time. Kathryn recognize them from yoga class. Their names were Mary Hastings and Hanna Lee, "Nice party Kathryn!

"Thanks but you should really thank Kendall and the guys. They did most of the work. All I did was the invites and stuff," Kathryn replied.

"Wow, you're modest," Kendall commented, as the two girls walked away.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you always look confident and it's kind of weird seeing you shy," Kendall explained.

"Oh. No, it's fine. I guess, I'm feeling a little nervous," Kathryn replied. Before Kendall could reply back, Logan came in between them and took some snacks from the snack table.

"Way to be polite Logan," Kendall said sarcastically.

"It's a free world," Logan replied and turned to Kathryn. "Hey, I didn't see your room mate Melanie. Is she here?" he asked.

"She's not here. She's a little scared that this party will get exposed so she rather stay sleep in," Kathryn answered.

"Well she is making a big mistake. Because Logan here is a genius. He can break any code a computer has and trust me, Miss Marvel will never know about it," Kendall assured her.

Kathryn wanted to say something else but she didn't want to jinx it. "Nice to know that and I'll let Melanie know that you're looking for her Logan. How do you two know each other anyway? You don't have any class together," Kathryn inquired.

"We're old friends," Logan replied.

"Really? Melanie never mentioned about knowing you before," Kathryn said.

"That's because she doesn't like to talk about knowing us," Kendall covered.

"Us? She knows all the four of you?"

Kendall and Logan smacked their heads. Kathryn on the other hand didn't get what was going on. So Melanie knows Big Time Rush and she's all secretive about it? Why?

"Look, since you practically know already, we might as well tell you," Kendall said.

"Tell me what?"

"We know Melanie because she used to come to visit us Minnesota when we were younger because she is James' cousin," Logan explained.

"James' cousin? You mean, DiDi is Melanie's aunt?" Kathryn guessed.

"You can't tell anyone. We're not even sure if Melanie wants anyone else to know about this," Kendall said.

"I won't tell," Kathryn promised. She can't believe it. DiDi's niece is actually her roommate. Then again she didn't even know that DiDi had a niece so it's a double surprise for her.

"So why were you nervous?" Kendall asked as soon as Logan walked away because a girl asked him to dance.

"Uh, I guess I was nervous of getting caught," Kathryn said.

"So are you ready to face the wrath of Vivian again?" Kendall asked, changing the subject.

"No but I just have to deal with it, I guess. Just because Vivian doesn't like me, it doesn't mean DiDi doesn't like me either. And, I was advised that maybe Vivian's words are only making me a better dancer," Kathryn answered.

"I'm impressed. For a moment, I thought you would be planning to get yourself expelled or something. You're not that kind of person right?" Kendall asked, hypothetically.

"Of course not," Kathryn lied, not looking at Kendall.

"Good because I thought that the reason for this party is that you purposely want to get yourself expelled. I guess I was wrong huh?" Kendall said.

"Mhmm…" Kathryn nodded. Then they fall into an awkward silence. Kathryn didn't know what to do. Should she say something? She then opened her mouth to say the first thing that comes into her mind.

"Do you like me?" she blurted out suddenly. She braced herself for what was coming up.

"What?" Kendall asked in surprised.

"Never mind. I'm just getting dizzy," Kathryn said while walking to the couch with Kendall following her on her tail. She then took a seat with Kendall and tried to not make eye contact with Kendall.

"So are you enjoying this date?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"Date?"

"Yeah, I mean, we danced, chatted, you know a secret from me. It sounds like a date to me. Is that ok with you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Totally. It's cool. We're on date," Kathryn said with a smile on her face, forgetting her blunder.

"And I guess I kinda like you," Kendall said.

Kathryn's heart stopped beating, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Kendall then leaned in and kissed Kathryn's lips gently and pulled back. Kathryn stared into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again slowly. She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Kendall. For a moment there, she felt as though the world suddenly stopped and like, nothing even matters. It was just her and Kendall. Then suddenly, DiDi's face appeared in her head and she pulled back.

"Is everything ok?" Kendall asked.

She ignored Kendall's question and ran off before anyone notices what she was doing. What was she thinking? She can't be kissing Kendall if she wants to stay in Girlantis. She shouldn't even be at the party, let alone plan it in the first place. She felt like an idiot. Now, probably someone spotted her kissing Kendall and then tell DiDi and she'll really get expelled. She just wishes she could redo everything, starting from applying to Girlantis.

* * *

_**Will Kathryn get caught?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Date Jitters

After Charlie left Kathryn and Kendall, she went searching for James. She wished James could be more specific about where to meet her. He did say lounge area but with the amount of people in the room, she can't even find it. Charlie did manage recognised some girls who greeted her as she tries to find some place to breathe while at the same time, try to look for James.

After finding a spot, she tries to adjust her Ralph Lauren purple lace dress to get rid of the possible wrinkles. Thank god she remembered to pack nice dresses just for any types of occasion. She kept her wavy hair and accessorized it with a thin headband. To finish off her look, she put on Marc Jacob black heels and her must-have accessory, her charm bracelet with exactly nine charms. She thought when she graduates Girlantis Academy; she'll get another charm that will remind her of her experience in the school. She hoped it doesn't involve being forced to date DiDi's son though.

"There you are," James said as he walked towards Charlie.

"Here I am," she echoed.

"You don't have to fix your dress for me. You look pretty already," James said.

"Excuse me?" Charlie replied. One thing she hates: Cockiness. Then she told herself to deal with it. She needs to make look convincible to James that she is in fact 'into him'. "I mean, thank you. You don't look bad yourself," she covered.

"So do you usually go to parties?" James asked, making conversation.

"Um…yeah. Kind of," Charlie replied. It wasn't a total lie. She has been to parties. Like parties that were being held at her usual country club or when her dad dragged her to some party his past and current clients invited him to. "Well, not exactly like this though."

"Oh, I get it. You're one of those uptight people," James responded.

"I'm sorry? Uptight?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you're just different from other girls here," James said.

"Different? So all of the sudden I'm an alien"

"I didn't mean that! I meant, you're just really focused," James covered immediately.

"Oh, no, that's ok. I guess I overreacted. I'm just stressed out right now," Charlie replied.

"I understand. Taking three majors is tough," James said.

"How do you know I'm taking three courses?" Charlie asked.

James smiled guiltily, "I kind of did a little research on you. I sneaked into my mom's office and read your application."

"What? You're so going to get in trouble for that," Charlie replied.

"But I didn't. Just because I did something bad doesn't mean I should get punish all the time," James pointed out.

_Good point_, Charlie thought. All Charlie knows is that when you don't follow the rules, you will be in big trouble. She was raised that way of course and following her father to work did paint a bright picture for Charlie. "If you break the rules, you'll end up somewhere dark," her father used to say when she was 8. Of course that means jail.

Suddenly, Carlos came out from nowhere and sneaked up on Charlie and made her jump and squealed a little.

Carlos and James laughed at her reaction, "You're jumpy," Carlos commented.

"That is so not funny! You scared me!" Charlie told Carlos.

"Sorry about Carlos. He can be extra friendly sometimes," James said, making Carlos sound like a dog.

"I see…" Charlie replied.

"Hey, is October here?" Carlos asked Charlie.

"No. She couldn't make it. Doctor's orders. She has to stay in bed," Charlie answered.

"It's sad how she got injured on the first day though," James commented.

"All I heard is that she was doing pirouettes and then fell right on her knee," Charlie said.

"Oh well. Can you tell her I was looking for her then?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," Charlie smiled.

When Carlos walked away, James spoke, "So…why did you suddenly want to hang out? Not that I'm complaining."

Charlie have been prepared to answer this but doing it now makes her want to throw up, "Well, I just thought that since we will be seeing each other a lot lately, we might as well get to know each other," she answered.

"Cool," James nodded. "Because for a moment I thought you hated me."

"No…." Charlie replied. Suddenly, the music got really loud and it was giving Charlie a big headache. She has to go somewhere quiet before she passed out. "So, all the cameras around the school are turned off right?" she inquired.

"Pretty much. Why?" James asked.

"Let's go outside. Your room is near the beach right? We could go there where it's quiet and we can get to know each other more," Charlie suggested.

James chuckled at Charlie's adorableness, "Sure." Most people would think Charlie is kind of weird but James finds it kind of cute. James took her hand and leads her out of the party. As soon they stepped outside, Charlie could finally breathe some real air.

Suddenly Charlie felt James' arm around her shoulder. When realizing that it was his arm, she pushed it away and walked towards the beach and sat down on a log. She never had a guy put his arms around her so it's kind of weird for her. Especially when a guy she barely knows is putting his arm around her.

"So, do you have any phobias?" Charlie asked randomly.

"Phobias?" James inquired while giving Charlie that famous smile every girl drools over.

"Weird question. I know. I'll tell you mine. I'm a little, Gelotophobia. It means that I have a fear of being laughed at which is a little hard considering I love acting and sometimes I have to play a comedic role and one time when the audience started to laugh, I almost have a panic attack. I'm also a little Atychiphobia which means I'm afraid of failure," Charlie admitted. "But it's not like I'm crazy or anything. I'm good at handling my panic attacks," she added. She hoped she didn't come on too strong.

"Wow," James commented. "I don't know if I do have a phobia actually."

"Oh, it's ok. We can talk about something else then. You go," Charlie insisted.

"Where are you from?" James asked.

"Westchester, New York."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Ah…that explains a lot," James said.

"Explain what?" Charlie asked.

"It explains why you seem so guarded and independent," James answered.

Charlie scrunched her eyebrows, "You think I'm independent?"

"Yeah and cute," James replied.

Charlie smiled and looked away. She doesn't want to show James that she was blushing. She couldn't be any happier that it was night time. No way is she showing anyone that she blushes.

"So if you weren't accepted to Girlantis, where would you be right now?" James asked.

"I would be in my old school and wonder everyday why I didn't get accepted to Girlantis," Charlie answered. "What about you? If you weren't in a band, what would you be doing?"

"Trying to find some way to make me be in a band or become an actor. Anything that is in the entertainment world really," James replied.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," Charlie commented.

"Not really," James replied. "Although you have to work hard, you have to have fun along the way. What's life without fun?"

"A successful life?" Charlie responded.

James chuckled, "Could be. But it would also be boring life too."

Before Charlie could say anything else, she saw Kathryn running away from the party. "Kathryn?" she called but Kathryn continued running away.

"Kathryn!" Kendall called her.

"What happened?" Charlie asked Kendall.

Kendall sighed, "I don't know. We were hanging out and then we kissed and then she ran off."

"Maybe you're not as good of a kisser than you thought," James joked.

While Kendall and James argued playfully, Charlie wondered what was wrong with Kathryn. She doesn't seem like the type of person who runs off after getting kissed. Charlie wanted to chase after her but it would be rude to leave James like that. Suddenly, Kendall's and James' phone beeped.

"Uh-oh," James said.

"What? What is it?" Charlie inquired.

"The party has to end. DiDi got someone to fix the cameras and it's going to be on anytime soon. You have to get back to your room fast," Kendall answered.

"But it's too dark and I'm not sure where to go from here and Kathryn is probably halfway there already," Charlie said.

"I'll take you to your room. My mom never checks up on us," James said as he held on Charlie's hand and helped her find her way to her room.

While almost there, the cameras were turned on just as everyone was getting to their rooms. James and Charlie were still on their way while dodging the cameras.

"I can take it from here. You should really make your way back," Charlie whispered while trying to catch her breath. She's not really a runner or a fast walker and catching up with James is really tiring for her.

"Sorry our date has to end early but at least I kept you company right?" James said, reminding Charlie the text that Kathryn sent through her iGirl. "You want to hang out again? I could try find some place where there isn't any cameras."

_Second date?_ Then she remind herself she has to because of DiDi. "Sure. Just text me," she replied.

James then leaned in to kiss Charlie. Charlie acted quickly by taking out her hand, "So I'll see you soon?" she asked. James chuckled and blushed a little but still shook Charlie's hand. "Yeah."

Charlie gave him one last smile and ran towards her room. She was so glad that she reached home already. When she entered her room, Melanie greeted her by the door.

"There you are!" Melanie said while hugging Charlie. "I thought you were toast."

"No, I'm fine. James helped me get back here," Charlie assured.

"James?" Melanie smirked.

"It's not what you think. I'm going to shower and change. I'm starting to sweat," Charlie said.

"Ok but you have to tell me what happened. Deal?" Melanie asked.

"Deal."

When Charlie was about to ask where was Kathryn, she saw her already in bed and sound asleep. She figured if she wants to know what is up with Kathryn, she's going to find out tomorrow.

* * *

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Really had trouble with this chapter. Sorry if it sucks.**_

_**ANYWAYS! I have another OC contest titled Spotlight. PLEASE SIGN UP!  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. A Name Please?

Have you ever had the feeling of something bad is going to happen before you ever even know what is really going on yet? Now living in Girlantis Academy, Melanie still has to get use to that feeling. She also feels guilty. DiDi had told her to give a name but she didn't and she knows that DiDi had already called in one of her roommates. The question is; who did DiDi called.

Melanie wanted to know who but everyone seemed to be in secret mode lately. Melanie didn't bother asking Gianna and DiDi couldn't possibly be so cold-hearted till she wants to expel October. But Charlie and Kathryn have been very close lately and it's making Melanie kind of jealous. She thought Charlie was her best friend but it seems like she prefers to hang out with Kathryn more and more nowadays. Kathryn even exchanged seats with October at the cafeteria so she would be seated next to Charlie. Every meal, they would whisper and Charlie would often show Kathryn something from her iGirl.

This has been going on since the night of the party. Which, no one got in trouble. But it had changed Charlie and Kathryn. Kathryn went from being wild and outgoing to quiet. Melanie wondered if it had anything to do with her dance classes. Whatever it is, she's not telling Melanie anything.

DiDi isn't saying anything too. When Melanie didn't tell her a name, she sent Melanie this message:

_You have not been a good spy. I'll give you another chance but one of your roommates will have to pay for it. – DiDi_

That message gave Melanie the creeps. It was like getting a note from a creepy stalker. Melanie wished she knew who DiDi was talking about. Maybe it was Kathryn? She seems to be quiet lately. But she has started to be more focused than she was before. Charlie on the other hand seems to be a little distracted at times. She was always getting texts and she was secretive about it. Did DiDi make her become her spy instead?

Whatever the case is, Melanie has never been more friendless in her life. Even October is busy and she's practically a gimp. Melanie did hear that she has been hanging out with Logan and Carlos lately. The thought of that makes Melanie green with envy. She and October did make a pact and started the whole boy fast thing but maybe October was just saying that so it leaves more for her. Melanie erased the thought out of her head. October wouldn't do that. She's a nice girl. She wouldn't do something that sneaky. Would she?

It has almost been a month and Melanie still hadn't adjusted to school yet. Her schedule is just jam-packed and there's an assignment for every single class. This is worst than normal school. Normal school has Math and World History, Girlantis has Entrepreneur 101 and Woman in History. Back in her old school, she would greatly dread the lessons on Algebra and World War 2 but right now, she feels like she'd take anything just to have her old life back.

Then it hit her. She could tattle herself and she'll be out of this stupid island faster than anyone can say Girlantis. Then she thought that would not be an amazing idea at all. She can't leave just like that. Plus she hates lying.

Melanie made her way to the beach for some peace and quiet so she could really think. How can she obey DiDi and still stay loyal to her friends? She then took out her iGirl and started listing out her roommates names:

_Who should I help DiDi to expel?_

_Charlie – Too hardworking and could be a big challenge. By expelling her, there will be more chance to make it to the top of DiDi's praises but she has a bright future ahead of her. Getting rid of her is just like getting rid of an old teddy bear that you love so much since you were a baby._

_Kathryn – Too pretty and too party girl. I bet she's lip-kissed more boys than she kissed her parents good night. Without her, I would not be too self conscious. But we do share a common bond for hating on Gianna. I should be more closer to her like Charlie is doing right now._

_October – Injured her knee on her __first__ day. She is practically useless to be even be in Girlantis. I would have expected her to leave before anyone else here but she is a good friend._

Before Melanie could continue typing more good things on October, someone tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a mini heart attack. She turned and saw that it was only Logan giving her his million dollar smile.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"No, I always act like I saw a ghost whenever someone taps me on the shoulder all of a sudden," Melanie replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You're seated just beside our house," Logan replied, pointing to the house just a few metres away from where they were sitting.

Melanie literally felt like an idiot. How the heck did she missed that? "Sorry, I'll go," she said as she gathered her bag but Logan pulled her hand back down.

"No, I didn't mean that you should leave. It's just that I didn't expect to see you here," Logan said quickly. "You can stay as long as you want to."

Melanie smiled, "Even if I could, I can't. I have to get to my next class."

"Well what are you doing tonight? You want to hang out?" Logan asked.

"You're asking me out?" Melanie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I would love to," Melanie replied happily. Then she remembered that she was in Girlantis Academy, where the cameras are everywhere. "But what about all the cameras?"

"I know this great spot where there are no cameras around. Trust me," Logan replied.

"No way. DiDi said there are cameras everywhere on this island," Melanie pointed out.

"Up until this morning when me and the guys played hockey and accidently broke the only camera there," Logan explained.

"Where is the place?" she asked.

"Can't tell. But I can bring you there. So is that a yes?" Logan inquired.

Just as Melanie was about to take that risk by saying yes. She remembered she has tons of assignments to be completed by the next day. "As much as I _really_ want to go, I can't. Can we do it tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can't. I have to meet up with October for a project we got partnered up with in Photography," he replied.

"October? You partnered October?" Melanie asked, hiding her jealousy tone.

"And Carlos," he added. "Maybe I should get back to you on that one?"

"Sure." Suddenly she heard a beep from her iGirl. It was a text from DiDi.

_Nice work Melanie. I knew you were a good spy. – DiDi_

Melanie didn't understand that text. _What was DiDi talking about?_ She didn't send DiDi a name to expel. Then she remembered the note she typed before Logan came to her. She wrote about all Charlie, Kathryn and October on that list. What if DiDi chose a name from that list? What if DiDi tells? What if the whole school knows that she's a rat. She has to stop DiDi before she go through with this.

"I have to go now," Melanie told Logan. "I'll see you around."

"Keep in touch ok?" Logan said.

Melanie didn't reply because she was too worried about her the future with her roommates to even think about whether Logan will text her back or not.

* * *

_**I'm back! But not officially. Sorry I have not been updating. Been very busy and I got a writer's block. This chap is a little short but at least it's something right?**_

_**Well enjoy! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I'll update when I find the time.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Big News

October thought that being on crutches would be kind of cool. When she was 9, one of her cousins broke his leg during a playground accident and had to be on crutches for the time being. Seeing her cousin with a pair of crutches seemed cool to her back then. She even tried to purposely break her leg just so she could have a reason to use them. Right now, she feels nothing but a gimp.

October thought that her being practically handicapped, some of the girls in school would at least bother to ask her how she feels. Even her roommates are not helping her at the very least except helping her get out of bed. After breakfast, they made a mad dash to their classes without offering her if she needs a ride or something. She knows that maybe they just don't want to be late but at least show some concern to her.

Right now October was in a lecture hall waiting for everybody else to arrive. Since she could not dance anymore, she had all the time in the world to get to class. A few of the girls were already seated and waiting for the lecturer to arrive. Since she can't be dancing anymore, she figured she should take Literature. She might be a little behind everyone but since it was approved; she was excited for her first class.

Few seconds later, Charlie entered the lecture hall. Charlie looked like a mini-DiDi Marvel on teenage version. She was wearing a mini pencil skirt with a flowy top together with a blazer. The style was so her. She was also carrying some files labelled _Entrepreneur for our Future. _Overall, she looks like she should be in a business office instead of a boarding school.

"October, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked when she noticed her appearance in class.

"I'm taking Literature. I know I would be far behind but it's better than sitting in our room and staring at the sky," October replied.

"Definitely," Charlie acknowledged. "I wish you told me. I would have come here with you," she said while taking the seat next to October.

"Um, I tried to tell you during breakfast but you were too busy whispering to Kathryn," October said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Charlie blushed. "I…uh…I'll make it up to you. After this, I don't have another class for at least an hour. How about I buy you a yogurt and we could…talk?"

October smiled, "Sure. That sounds nice." Seconds later, a tall figure entered class and made his way to them.

"Hey Charlie," James greeted. He turned his head to October and flashed a friendly smile. "Hey, you're taking this class?"

"Uh yes," October replied.

"Cool," he responded and turned his attention back to Charlie. "So Charlie, I texted you but you didn't text me back. Something wrong?"

Charlie's face went red all of the sudden. "I've been busy lately," she replied, not looking at James.

"Ok, well, are you busy tonight? We can hang after dinner at the beach after lights out," he offered.

Charlie finally stood up and whispered something to James that October couldn't hear. She wonders what was up between the two of them. Could it be that both of them are secretly dating? Maybe they hung out during that party that she didn't go to. But didn't Charlie say that she would never date James at all? She didn't know that Charlie was the mind-changing type.

After finish whispering, James walks to his seat and Charlie sat back down, sighing with relief.

"Are you and him like…dating or something?" October asked quietly.

Charlie looked at her with her wide dark blue eyes. "What makes you think so?"

"Um…he just asked whether you're available tonight," October replied.

"Well maybe he does that to almost every girl in campus. He is a heartthrob after all. All heartthrobs are playboys," Charlie responded quickly.

Before October could respond, their lecturer entered the class. "Alright everyone, please pay extra close attention and take notes for today's lecture because I would not repeat a single thing."

Few seconds later, Kathryn barged into the lecture room while breathing heavily. "Late again Miss Hotz?"

"Uh...is that a rhetorical question or am I really suppose to answer that?" Kathryn asked innocently.

Before their lecturer could respond, she received a beep from her pocket. She took out her iGirl and read the message that was given to her while Kathryn walks towards her seat when she sees October.

"Oh my god, when did you get here?" Kathryn asked.

"I decided to sign up for another major," October replied for the third time.

"Before I do get started, will October McDillard please proceed to DiDi Marvel's office? NOW!" the lecture called.

Everyone in class turned heads to their new classmate and started to gossip immediately. Charlie and Kathryn looked at her with worried eyes.

"What did you do?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know," October replied honestly.

"Well, do you need some help?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's cool. It's probably nothing," October replied.

"Yeah, I hope so," Charlie responded.

"Miss McDillard, with all due respect, would you please gather your things and leave immediately. I will email you the slides for today's class later so you will not be lost," the lecturer said.

"Ok, thank you," October replied.

As she leaves the classroom, she could still hear girls whispering and gossiping while she is trying to keep a positive mind.

After getting a ride from a janitor nearby, October finally arrived at DiDi's office building. After letting her assistant know who she was, her assistant told October to enter DiDi's office. Before entering, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the big wooden door in front of her. Immediately when she opens the door, DiDi was there seated and looked ready.

"October, come in. How is your leg? Did you get enough rest?" DiDi asked nicely.

"Um…yes, it's getting better," October replied.

DiDi acknowledged with a smile, "Good to hear since you are going to need all the energy to pack all of your stuff when I send you home."

October's heart stops at that sentence. "WHAT? You're sending me home? WHY?" she asked desperately.

"According to my sources, you have not been up to task for the past few weeks and that makes you quite useless to be taking up the space here and I understand that you were the one who threw that party that the whole campus went to," DiDi replied.

"BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Fine then. Explain."

"Firstly, I wasn't up to task because I was on bed rest because as you can see I got injured during dance class. Secondly, the party was not my idea at all," October explained.

"Then whose was it?" DiDi asked sternly.

October paused and tried to change the subject, "Who told you I am being useless?"

"Well October, in the world of business and competition, if you're injured, you are out of the game unless you endure the pain that is about to come," DiDi explained.

"Then give me a chance to prove that I am not useless. I swear I'll work on it. I'll even take three majors like Charlie," October said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to asked Miss Hamilton to come to my office immediately also," DiDi said while taking out her iGirl. It was not small and portable like the other students. It was big and it was a shape of a crown.

"Did Charlie say I was useless?" October asked.

"Oh not at all. It was your other roommate Melanie. I told her to be a spy for me," DiDi said. October's eyes widened big and her mouth dropped. Melanie was a spy all this while? She was the one responsible for expelling students? October's body then tensed up. She could not believe that Melanie would do this. She bet that Melanie only did it to be on DiDi's good side. Melanie was the one who said she was useless. The one who wanted her gone from the island._ Well two can play at that game_, October thought.

"Ok, listen here, I'll give you another chance if you keep this between us understand? I do not want the other students to know about this. I've been giving a lot of second chances recently. You have been given a warning. Work harder and I won't expel you," DiDi said.

"I promise," she nodded.

* * *

An hour later, a different girl entered DiDi's office with a terrified look at her face. If she could, she would just jumped towards the sea and swim her way to the nearest state she could find so she doesn't have to face the wrath of DiDi again.

"Charlie, I see you got my message. You're half an hour late," DiDi said.

"I have class and I went to get some yogurt with a friend. I didn't check my iGirl because it was on vibrate and under my stacks of books in my bag. I brought you a yogurt," Charlie offered.

DiDi took the yogurt and threw it into the garbage bin by her desk. "My son has been very down during dinner last night. When I asked him why, he said the girl he likes didn't seemed to be paying attention to him lately. It's as if she lost interest. Ring any bells Charlie?"

Charlie gulped. It is true. She has been avoiding James' texts. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Honestly, she didn't know what to say to James. She wasn't experienced in dating site. But she couldn't tell DiDi that. DiDi would just send her home.

"It's true. I haven't been paying much attention to James," Charlie replied.

"Is there a reason to this?" DiDi asked.

Charlie hesitated on her answer. What was she suppose to say? She is an amaeteur in the dating department? She is coward that doesn't know how to talk to boys.

"I'm waiting," DiDi said.

"The reason is that…it's hard to secretly date James because…uh…it's hard to keep it from other students. You know, with James being as attractive as he is…it's hard to talk to him without other girls flirting with him and thinking that we're dating. I mean, you don't want it to be public right? And I definitely do not want it to be public either," Charlie explained, hoping that DiDi would fall for her pathetic excuse.

DiDi paused and stared at Charlie with a searching look to see whether Charlie is telling the truth or not. Charlie tried her best not sweat. As an actor, she learned to be calm at any situation.

"I understand. You may leave now," DiDi said.

"What? Really?"

"No, wait. I changed my mind. I'm going to make an announcement through video and I want you to witness here first-hand," DiDi said as she pressed a button from her remote control which made a camera pop up from her desk. She sat down on her desk professionally like the president issuing an important message.

"Greetings my future apprentices. I want all of you to drop what you're doing and listen closely as I have a very important announcement to make," DiDi started. Charlie can feel her stomach turning. Usually it does that when she has a feeling something bad is going to happen. "I know during the first day here, I told you all that dating my boys is off limits. But as of now, I will lift up the ban as I understand that the rule is interfering with my son and a student," she continued.

"This is not good," Charlie mumbled.

"I'll have you all know that even though I have lifted up the ban, my son James will still be off-limits so he can spend most of his time with the girl he is in love with, Charlie Hamilton," she announced. Charlie could feel her head spinning. She couldn't believe what happened.

"If any of you dare to interfere with these two, I will have to deal with you myself. Thank you and that is all," DiDi finished off and turned to Charlie. "So, what do you think? Pretty genius huh?"

Charlie didn't respond. All she knew was her head spinning more and suddenly she started to be weak in the knees and the next thing she knew she was staring into the ceiling and everything went dark.

Moments later, Charlie woke up to find herself in a white room n laying down on a bed. She also felt an ice pack on top of her head. When she turned her head, she sees James by the side of her bed, smiling at her with relief.

"Hey, I heard from my mom you fainted. I was worried about you. Are you ok?" he asked concernly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charlie sat up. "I probably didn't eat enough for breakfast."

"Good, because I got you a big cookie from the gift shop," James said.

"It doesn't have any nuts right? Because I hate nuts," Charlie asked.

"No, it's nut-free."

"I had this weirdest dream that DiDi told everyone that she decided to lift up the ban about socializing more with you and your friends. That would be a big mess wouldn't it?" Charlie said.

"Uh, Charlie. That wasn't a dream. My mom really made that announcement an hour ago. We're free to hang out whenever we want. Isn't it great?" James asked.

Charlie eyes widened but she still manages to break out in a plastic smile. "It's great!" she said with James hugging her tightly. It was then she realized that she wasn't dreaming and this wasn't a dream at all. It was the nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. When James pulled back, he then started to lean in to Charlie to kiss her but Charlie turned her head and put the big cookie in her mouth. "Thanks for the cookie. It's delicious," she said with her mouth full.

James chuckled a little, "Your welcome. So, is tonight still on? I mean, we don't have to keep hiding anymore right?"

When Charlie was about to respond, Charlie sees DiDi by the door of the room and giving her a look which seems to say, _Date my son or you'll be gone._ "Uh…yeah, it's on," Charlie said.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not feeling too good, it's cool," James said.

"No, I mean, yes it's cool. I'll be fine. I fainted. I didn't have a heart attack," Charlie replied.

"Thank god my mom was there when you fainted. I owe her a lot," James said.

"Yeah, me too…"

* * *

**Sorry for being so MIA! Been super super busy with school!**

**Well PLEASE REVEW!**


	19. Got A Secret? I Can't Keep It

Meanwhile, Melanie was making her way to the yogurt stand that everybody has been talking about around campus. They say that each different flavours of yogurt has a very special taste that is makes it taste different than any other yogurts. Melanie is not really a big fan of yogurt, neither has she ever tried tasting one but she is willing to try one. She just hopes the special taste does not make her vomit.

When she arrives at the park where the yogurt stand is located, she spotted two of her roommates, Kathryn and October sitting by a bench and seemed to be in a deep conversation. She decided to make her way towards them but only to be greeted by a death glare by October.

"What's up?" Melanie asked.

"Not much. I got called into DiDi's office today. She says a certain roommate has been spying on all of us and decided that I was being useless here in Girlantis. Ring any bells to you?" October snarled at her.

Melanie literally stopped breathing. DiDi decided to expel October? This is bad beyond repair. "Look, I'm sorry. It was a mistake-,"

"How could you do that to October? I didn't know you were like this at all," Kathryn commented.

"I didn't. Just let me explain," Melanie begged.

"Why should I? Because of you I almost got expel and now I'm under probation and I have to work ten times as hard to catch up with everybody and I only have one good leg," October responded.

"Well maybe I could help you out," Melanie offered.

"You have done enough!" October replied harshly. Seconds later, everyone's iGirl beeped and vibrated at the same time. All of them got a call from DiDi herself and the message of it read 'Emergency call'. Every student answered her iGirl and paid close attention.

_"Greetings to all my future apprentices. I want all of you to drop what you're doing and listen closely as I have a very important announcement to make. I know during the first day here, I told you all that dating my boys is off limits. But as of now, I will lift up the ban as I understand that the rule is interfering with my son and a student."_

Melanie, October and Kathryn could hear all the girls gasping nearby by the news that was unravelled by DiDi.

DiDi then continued, "I'll have you all know that even though I have lifted up the ban, my son James will still be off-limits so he can spend most of his time with the girl he is in love with, Charlie Hamilton. If any of you dare to interfere with these two, I will have to deal with you myself. Thank you and that is all."

"Charlie is dating James?" Melanie asked to no one in particular.

"I knew something was up. In class, James was talking to Charlie and she was blushing," October said.

"I wonder how long they have been keeping this a secret," Melanie wondered.

"Since the day of the party," Kathryn replied softly.

"What?"

Kathryn put her iGirl in her bag and stood up, "DiDi is making Charlie date James because James has this huge crush on her and will only stay in Girlantis because of her."

"How do you know?" Melanie asked.

"She told me because she needed my help to get James," Kathryn replied.

Melanie could feel her heart crack. She thought Charlie was her friend. She thought they could come to each other for anything. Why wouldn't Charlie come to her to help get James? James is her cousin after all and Charlie was the only one who knew that. Why did she go to Kathryn of all people? Didn't Charlie trust her at all?

Then she felt her iGirl vibrate. It was a message. From Logan.

_Since the ban has been lifted? R u sure u can't make it 4 the date we discussed yesterday?_

Then it struck Melanie. This would mean that she is free to hang out with Logan without boundaries and without trying to hide from people. This is great. Then she realized that now that the rules are lifted, lots of girls would want to date Logan now. It is worth it? She moved her fingers around the screen and finally typed in something.

_Lots of girls would want to date u now. Plus, I'm not that worthy. Maybe you should give other girls a chance._

Few seconds later, Logan replied to her back.

_But I don't wanna hang out with them. I want to hang out with u._

Melanie was not sure whether she should be happy or guilty at that last message. Kathryn then sneaked a peek on Melanie's iGirl and read the message Logan had given her.

"Logan asked you out?" Kathryn asked.

"WHAT?" October almost shouted. "We made a pact to be on boy fast and you have been hanging out with him secretly?"

"What about you? You're his project partner and that gives you the right to hang out with him after you made up this pact?" Melanie fought back.

"I was partnered with him AND Carlos. Plus, it's for school. It's not like I'm secretly dating him behind everyone's back," October responded.

"Well who said I was dating him?"

"I didn't."

"WHOA GIRLS! Stop it ok? We're not going to let a boy to come between the two of you. That is not what DiDi would have wanted," Kathryn said.

Melanie and October ignored her and continued to stare at each other angrily. "Some friend you turn out to be Melanie," October said.

"Right back at ya," Melanie said.

From that moment on, Melanie knew that she and October were no longer friends. Who needs her? Who needs Charlie either? Melanie can go to the rest of the school year without her roommates as her friends. She'll make new friends that won't fight with her or decided that she was not worthy enough to keep a secret. She'll just have to restart everything starting now.

* * *

**OK, this chapter is a bit lame. I wrote it in a hurry so sorry if it sucked.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. My Distraction

Walking around Girlantis Island, you might think that Tyra Banks is there and she's looking for the America's Next Top Model. But no, the girls in Girlantis are still going insane over the lifted rule that DiDi had announced hours ago. Immediately after the news were made, the girls gossiped and dashed to their dorm room to reapply their makeup, changed their outfits to something they think that deserves a second look and also put on some expensive perfume from whatever brand that was created by a mega huge celebrity.

Kathryn was definitely not into it at all. She had no intention of making one of the BTR boys to notice her. While walking along a pathway on her way to the dance studio for a private practice on her own, she saw two girls who are her house neighbours, Annie Myner (aka an excellent musical prodigy) and Amber Joyce (aka cooking genius) were dressed in short skimpy dresses with hooker heels. Although Kathryn is boy-crazy, she never dresses up like a slut.

"Kathryn!" Annie greeted. "We're on our way to the beach. Word on the street is that the guys love to hang out there and we're going to pay them a little visit. Wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, I can't. I scheduled a private practice at the studio. If I don't use that time to practice, I'll never improve," Kathryn replied.

"Improve? I don't think you need to improve. We've seen you danced. You're amazing!" Amber commented.

"Thanks but my dance instructor doesn't think so. She thinks that I have a long way to go if I want to become a professional," she said.

"Did she say that to you or did you just assume that?" Annie asked.

Kathryn thought about it for a while, "I guess shunning me in front of class is a way for her to tell me that I'm not good."

"But how do you know for sure?" Annie asked again.

Kathryn thought about again. Vivian was harsh on her but Vivian never said that she wasn't that good. But at the same time, Vivian never complimented her at all. All Vivian did was praise Gianna and that only made Gianna's head much bigger.

"Whatever, are you sure you don't want to come us? I thought you had a thing for Kendall? We saw you two dancing together at the party," Amber questioned.

Kathryn's stomach churned at the name. She has not been talking to Kendall since the party. He texted a bunch of times but it all stopped yesterday. She wondered if Kendall had grown tired waiting for her. But she did not have any choice. She does not want a boy to get in her way to get what she wants. If she wants to be DiDi's apprentice, she has to make goal and make her way towards it. That means she has to stop her old ways of being such a flirty party girl and start to be serious.

"I don't really like to talk about that. You guys go ahead. Have fun," Kathryn replied.

"Alright, but I'm just saying, all work and no play makes Kathryn a dull and dumb girl because she doesn't know what's going to happen if she decides not to keep Kendall all to herself," Annie said.

"I never said I liked Kendall," Kathryn pointed out.

"And I never said that I might not be unflirty when I see him," Annie responded and walked away.

Kathryn tried to ignore what Annie said and just forget about it. She wondered who else knows about her and Kendall. Well, technically, her and Kendall never happened but if Annie and Amber knew, she wondered if the whole school knows too. Kathryn knows that she might be crushing on Kendall but she can't. Even though the ban is lifted, there is no chance that Kathryn is going to be all goo-goo eyes on Kendall like the old Kathryn would do. The new Kathryn will have to adapt alternative ways to stop her flirty ways with dancing and kissing a lot of Vivian's butt if she wants to make it in Girlantis. She knows she can.

* * *

Two hours later, Kathryn found herself forgetting everything on the outside world and she found herself in a world where nothing ever matters. It's only her and some music. The only thing she has was her dancing skills with were sweating on the dance floor and she did a triple pirouette and bowed at the end of the routine.

She smiled at her reflection as she knew that she did an amazing job on the routine. She could practically hear Vivian praising her and apologizing for being such a big bitch to her through every dance sessions. Suddenly Kathryn heard an unexpected applause.

"How you do that last part without getting dizzy and throwing up?"

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you didn't return any of my texts. So I figured you prefer things done the old school way," Kendall replied as he walks towards her. Kathryn then moved back as Kendall keeps reaching closer to her.

"Oh, I have been busy," Kathryn said.

"Look, can we talk about that kiss? Why…why did you run off? Was I a bad kisser?" Kendall asked.

Kathryn stopped at her tracks. "Of course not. What makes you think so?" she asked.

"You running away part," he replied simply.

"Oh. Well, I can't really explain why because I don't think you will understand and plus, it's a very long story," Kathryn said.

Kendall grabbed her hand and looked at her deep in the eyes, "I have time."

"Well I don't," Kathryn said quickly and let go of Kendall's grip. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"You know, I made my way all the way here just to see you. You have no idea what I had to go through just to get here. The girls here are way crazy. I think one of them even tried to take my shirt off. I'm starting to think that this uplifted rule is a bad idea," Kendall said.

"Then tell DiDi that. I'm sure she'll figure something up," Kathryn replied while packing her stuff.

Kendall ignored the way Kathryn is trying to ignore him. "So tonight, James is taking Charlie on a date at the beach. He doesn't mind a double date. You want to come with me?"

Kathryn had the urged to say yes but she resisted, "Thanks but no thanks. Why don't you ask other girls to go with you? I think Annie Myner would love to. She has this big crush on you," she offered.

"She's pretty but she's just not my type. Plus, I asked you," Kendall replied.

"Well, I can't go."

"Why not? What did I do to you Kathryn?"

"You did nothing!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Kendall asked sternly.

"I just want to dance. I don't want a guy to distract me from my dancing," Kathryn replied.

"So I'm a distraction to you now? That still doesn't explain why you ran off after we kissed," Kendall pointed out.

Kathryn tried to control herself from sobbing, "Just leave me alone ok? Plus your life would be so much easier without me. I'm just a hot mess."

* * *

_**SO? What do you think? Short but that's all I can do for now. I'll post the next one as soon as I can! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	21. Gossip Girls

"She probably bribed DiDi into letting her date James."

"No way, I heard that she called her dad to talk to DiDi and in return DiDi will have more custody of James so he does not have to go back to LA."

"Oh my god, really? Didn't know she was such a brat."

"She probably does the same thing to every single guy she wants. What a slut."

"I heard she's paying James to like her too."

"That explains everything. I mean, why would James go for her? I think James prefers blonde."

"Shut up! I'm not blonde and I think I would have a better chance than her. What makes her so special?"

Charlie felt she was a misunderstood animal living in a cage while the people around her judge her looks and actions. She might be using her iPod but that did not stop her from hearing every girl in the park gossiping about her. Ever since the ban has been lifted and the fact that her and James have been 'secretly' dating, every girl have been talking about how the heck she ended up with James.

Believe it or not, there are much worse rumours about her dating James. One of those is that she is secretly a prostitute and she lied about being rich. Charlie liked it better when she blended in with everybody rather than being the centre of attention of a gossip.

The worst part was that she was alone with this. Kathryn barely talks to her and to anyone else for that matter. Melanie won't even look at Charlie, let alone talk to her. Gianna was one of the gossipers. Even October is too busy to talk to and they sleep in beds right next to each other. Her whole life is falling apart and that includes her friends and this all started with her arriving in Girlantis and thinking that she would have the time of her life here. If only she has a time machine to bring her back in time so that she could tell herself to not sign the application to attend Girlantis in the first place.

Growing with frustration, Charlie took out her ear plugs and turned off her iPod. She could hear girls walking away quickly and whispering at the same time. It was as if she was starting to turn into a mutant.

Suddenly a paper ball was thrown at her. Charlie could hear the chuckles coming out from some of the girls. She looked around to see who threw at her but there was no point. She opened the paper ball and read the message. It read: _Charlie Hamilton =Skank._

"There's more of that where that came from," Gianna approached her suddenly with a group of girls all throwing paper balls at her at once.

Charlie stood up to respond but the blonde girl beside Gianna responded first, "What's the matter? Are you going to tell James or for that matter DiDi to expel us?"

"I would if I could so I don't have to deal seeing your unibrow everyday," Charlie spatted and the blonde girl touched her eyebrows self-consciously.

"Oh please, I bet she was the spy DiDi sent out to see who DiDi should expel," said the short girl that stood beside Gianna's other side.

Charlie tried to deny it but then she saw Melanie standing right behind them. "Don't you girls have somewhere else to be? I heard there's a sale of makeup products and I heard they're really good. They cover up the witch nose that you guys have," she said.

The group of girls only responded with 'Whatevers' and walked away. Melanie stood still for a moment but then she walked away in the other direction. "Melanie, wait up!" Charlie chased after her, forgetting all of her belongings.

"I'm late for something," Melanie replied while still walking.

"For what? We don't have classes today," Charlie replied back.

Suddenly a scooter stopped in front of Melanie and Charlie saw that it was Logan. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked Melanie as he handed her a helmet similar to his.

"Logan? You're seeing Logan?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Just you have been seeing James and keeping it a secret from me. Must've been fun huh?" Melanie responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh so now you're acting innocent? I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing James secretly?" Melanie questioned her.

"It's complicated ok! I had to keep it a secret," Charlie replied.

"That didn't stop you from telling Kathryn. She told me that you have been dating James since the party," Melanie responded.

"Well I needed help to get James to date me," Charlie said.

"Oh, and I can't be the help? You knew that James and I are cousins. I could've helped you but instead you asked Kathryn for help? She barely knows the guys like I do. So much for being your friend," Melanie replied.

"You're still my friend," Charlie tried.

"Not anymore." And with that, Melanie rode the back of the scooter and rode off with Logan. She then got back to the table where she left her belongings to find that all of her things are on the floor, as if someone pushed it. She gathered her stuff miserably. She could still hear the girls gossiping about what just happened.

"Need help?" James appeared suddenly in front of her.

"No," Charlie said sadly.

"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

Charlie didn't have to answer. Even James could hear the gossips by the girls who were looking at them. "Follow me," he said, pulling her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place quiet."

James kept his promise. They were now at the beach right by the guys' dorm. She and James have been coming here a lot of times recently. It instantly became their spot. She liked the area. She could hear the sound of the waves and the sand, for some reason, even felt amazing. Oh she wished she could just stay there and not leave.

"Ready to talk?" James asked.

"What is there to talk to about?" Charlie said coyly.

"About how you feel right now. I don't like to brag but I'm a great listener," James joked.

Charlie scoffed, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"_That! This. _I mean, one minute you are like the most romantic guy ever and then you start talking like an asshole," Charlie responded. She shut her eyes when she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No it's ok. I get it. You have a lot to handle right now. For instance the gossips surrounding you," James said.

"It's not just that. It's everything about my life right now. Aside from us happening, I never thought being secretive could affect anyone this bad. Girls here are saying I'm a skank or I'm a prostitute for you and I don't have any friend to talk about it. Even my roommates won't even look at me. Just now Melanie was giving me the third degree about keeping our relationship under wraps. She said we're not friends anymore," Charlie said, spilling out all of her sorrows.

James kept quiet for a few seconds and then turned back to her, "To think all of this started because I asked you out," he said.

Charlie knew James was feeling guilty which makes her feel guilty as well. It wasn't his fault entirely. "Well, maybe we should take a break then huh?" he continued.

Charlie felt as if someone punched her in her stomach. "What? No. No. We shouldn't. Even if we do break up, girls will still continue to talk about us," Charlie replied.

"But they're making your life miserable because of me," James responded.

"And I'll just have to get used to it then," Charlie replied again. She doesn't want DiDi to know that she and James broke up because of petty gossips. DiDi would just add more fuel to the fire.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Charlie didn't know what got into her but she leaned in to James' lips suddenly and kissed him slowly. She couldn't believe it. She just had her first real kiss, and she liked it. She ignored the cliché-ness of the scenery (it being at a beach which is just so typical) and continued to kiss him. It felt so right. She read somewhere that a real kiss can make you have butterflies in your stomach which is what she is having right now. She pulled back and stared into James' eyes.

She gulped before she talked, "Did that answer your question?"

James smiled and kissed her again, this time a short one. "I knew you were into me."

Charlie cringed at his sentence and James noticed, "I am being an asshole right now, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yup."

* * *

_**I know you guys hate me. I hate me too for not updating. But I promise that after the first few weeks of November, I will update my ass off to finish off this story.**_

_**Well, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. Common Goal

**_I AM OFFICIALLY BACK!  
_**

**_My exams are over and done with and i am now free to write! :)_**

**_I must point out to you that i am a little rusty but please enjoy!_**

* * *

The Girlantis Auditorium is filled with the sound of non-stop chattering from the students who are waiting anxiously for DiDi Marvel's super big, secret and important announcement that she texted everyone earlier that day. Many speculate that more students were going to be sent home but some believe that DiDi is just announcing that she was going to her third plastic surgery and just wanted for advice.

October didn't know what was more annoying, people who gossip or people who listen to them. It has been a month since she got almost expelled from Girlantis Academy all courtesy to Melanie who she still isn't talking to. It was hard not to talk to someone who you are roomies with tough but she managed to give a cold shoulder.

October couldn't help but feel bad because she's not the type of person who holds a grudge. There were times where she wanted to forgive Melanie but didn't. Never had she ever had to apologize to someone before so this is kind of new to her.

October sat in her at her usually table quietly while updating her schedule on her iGirl. Ever since the incident, she's been trying her best to keep up with all of her classes. She wonders how Charlie managed to cope with all of the courses she took because October is not doing fine as she would have expected. It is a wonder how Charlie manage to keep up and have a boyfriend at the same time. Four weeks and counting and Charlie and James are still going strong much to most of the girls in Girlantis. October admires how Charlie balances it all.

"Hey!" a voice called October, snapping her out of her thoughts. When she looked up, she sees Carlos giving her a warm smile.

"Oh, hi," she greeted.

"So, I was at walking in here and found his necklace and wonder if it belonged to you?" he asked while holding up a cheap necklace with a fake rhinestone on it.

"No that's not mine. I was not wearing a necklace when I walked in nor have I ever seen that before," she answered nicely.

"Oh…" was all Carlos replied and he turned his head to a table where Kendall was sitting as if waiting for him to tell Carlos to do something else.

"Ok, well, the real reason I came here is to-" Carlos was about to continue when Kathryn arrived to their table.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey," October greeted back. "So Carlos, what were you saying?"

Before he could speak, Kendall came out from out of nowhere and stood beside Carlos. He then set his eyes on Kathryn who had just entered. Kathryn looked nothing but irritated.

"Can we help you?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure, want to go out with me tomorrow?" Kendall replied with a smirk on his face.

"No."

Carlos then spoke, "Kendall, do you mind, I'm trying to-"

"Why not? Come on, just one date. It can even be a double date," Kendall interrupted Carlos while still facing Kathryn.

"I said no. I'm busy ok," Kathryn replied.

Suddenly, Gianna walks in and stood in front of Kendall with a flirtatious grin on her face, "I'm not busy," she offered.

"Wow, desperate much?" Kathryn mumbled to October and October chuckled.

"Sorry Gianna but I asked Kathryn," Kendall replied nicely.

Just then, the sound of DiDi Marvel's heels clicked through the entire auditorium and all the students took their seats accordingly. Some students were still rushing in from the doors and quickly took their seats. Those students included Melanie who looked chic and trendy as always in her uniform. The one mystery October couldn't figure out was why Charlie wasn't here yet. She was always punctual.

"Ladies…and gentlemen, please take your seats and listen carefully because this announcement will only be told by me once," DiDi announced proudly.

Just then, Charlie and James ran in the auditorium while panting furiously and holding each other's hand. When Charlie realized that everyone was staring at her, she let go of James' hand and walked quickly to her table while avoiding eye contact with everyone. She was still not used to people talking about her about dating James.

"Ok, now that everyone is present, I can now announce my big announcement. In two weeks time, there will be a big showcase held here Girlantis. This showcase is mandatory for every student excluding the boys. You will display all your hard work for everyone to observe. The objective, remind me why I chose you to attend Girlantis. Fail to impress me, not only will you be in shame, you will be expelled from Girlantis. Those not expelled will get to attend Girlantis for another full year but one will get to showcase her talent to their entire world and become Girlantis' first ever apprentice," DiDi announced.

Every student in the auditorium started to buzz about the showcase. This is no joke. To all of them, it's the matter of life and death.

"First ever apprentice," Charlie spoke softly, her eyes still on DiDi.

"I guess that means a full ride to a fabulous future," Kathryn said with the same tone as Charlie.

"We'll finally get to be recognized for our work and show the world what we're made of," Melanie mumbled.

DiDi cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Students with more than one course will have to pick one of the courses to represent themselves in. If they do wish to represent in more than one course is acceptable as well. You will all be judged by some of the world's most famous successors as well as your teachers. I expect nothing less from my students if they do wish to stay in this island. Please pick up the signup sheet when you leave to write down what you will be doing for the showcase. Hand it in by the end of the week. That will be all."

"Looks like the game has begun, ladies," Gianna said.

"Why do you sound so confident?" Melanie questioned.

"Because I am and I can assure you that I will be DiDi's first apprentice and you four can say goodbye to your little wimpy dreams so I can have a full room to myself by next year," Gianna replied.

"The showcase hasn't even started," Charlie debated.

"Oh but it has. I guess you guys are far behind already," Gianna replied before she leaves the table.

"Someone gives that girl some horns and a pointy because I think a devil just stood before us," Kathryn said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing for the showcase Charlie?" October asked.

Charlie looked uneasy, "Um…I'm not sure. You?"

"Me too. The truth is, I've been having a hard time keeping up with all my classes. My life would be easier if I was still dancing," October replied honestly.

"Isn't your leg healed already? You can still pick dance," Kathryn said encouragingly.

"I don't know. I think it would be too late."

An awkward silence started. It has been a while since they all had sat in a table and manage a conversation with each other and it's all because of the catfights and secrets they kept from each other. October is mad at Melanie for almost getting her expelled. Melanie isn't talking to Charlie for some reason that October didn't know. She wondered if it had anything to do with James. Does Melanie like James? But why was she seen with Logan all the time? Was she trying to make Logan jealous? Then there was Kathryn who have distant herself from practically everyone in Girlantis and had committed herself to dancing.

October thought it was time to break the ice, "What happened to us? We used to be kind of close," she spoke up.

Melanie, Charlie and Kathryn all faced October with guilty looks. "Secrets happened," Melanie replied.

"But come on, it's not that bad right? It could be worse. I mean, we're all still here aren't we? I know I barely talked to you girls but can we just be friends again?" Kathryn said looking at October.

October turned to Melanie who turned to Charlie who gave a tiny smile to Kathryn. "I don't know if we still can but we could try right?" Charlie finally spoke.

"But guys, this is the wrong time to patch up a friendship. I mean, the showcase is a big competition for all of us and we're supposed to be competing. It would be weird to be friends again because what if we fight again?" Melanie pointed out.

"I guess we just have to make it work right?" October asked.

"But maybe we should have a real reason why we should all be friends again?" Charlie pointed out.

"How about to beat Gianna so she gets kicked out and not be the apprentice?" Kathryn suggested.

"I like the kicked out part," Melanie said.

"Me too," October agreed.

"Same here," Charlie said.

* * *

_**Can they keep the friendship tight? find out soon!**_

_**If you have any suggestions for the story just let me know and if i could i would add you ideas in the story  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**HELP!**

Ok, first off, I just want to say that this story will come to an end soon but I don't know exactly how many chapters left. I do need help in writing the rest of the story because I'm having a writer's block. I do have an idea in mind but I can't pen it down.

So, please try your best to give me some ideas to write in the future chapters so I will have inspiration. Credit will be given and I may want to co-write with a few of you. So here is the deal, you can fill in an application and write an idea for one or all of the four main characters and even the BTR guys.

**Application:**

_Character: Charlie/Melanie/Kathryn/October/Kendall/Carlos/James/Logan_

_Idea: (Write down what, where, when, how here. There is no limit.)_

**Also, 1 application per character.**

TAKE NOTE!

Nothing suicidal or teen pregnancies although lying and cheating are welcomed. Think ABC Family shows like Pretty Little Liars.

The application with a good idea will be chosen and credited at the beginning of every chapter.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP!**

_From,  
pinkwildcat94_


End file.
